Heathers
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, miembro del grupo de chicos más populares del instituto de South Park, empieza a darse cuenta de la maldad de sus "amigos" e intenta alejarse de ellos, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Stan Marsh, que le convencerá de que juntos pueden ser capaces de mejorar el mundo, aunque para ello tengan que llevarse la vida de algunas personas por delante. Heathers AU/Style.
1. Maravilloso

1 de Septiembre, 1997. Querido diario:

Pienso que soy una buena persona, ya sabes, siempre he pensado que hay bondad en todo el mundo, pero... ahí estaba yo, Kyle Broflovski, primer día del último año de instituto y... miraba a mi alrededor y veía a todos esos niños que había conocido toda mi vida y me preguntaba, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

\- ¡Aparta, friki!- Le gritó uno de los jugadores del equipo de rugby a Kevin Stoley mientras este pegaba un póster de Star Wars en el interior de su taquilla.

\- Gilipollas...- Respondió él en un susurro para que no le oyese.

Solíamos ser tan pequeños y felices, jugando al escondite y al pilla pilla todo el día, cantando canciones y haciendo galletas, todos éramos amigos, era genial, era perfecto, era... maravilloso.

\- Ugh, ahí están esos maricones...- Le susurró una animadora a otra pasando junto a Tweek y Craig, que iban andando de la mano por el pasillo de camino a clase.

\- Que te den.- Respondió inmediatamente el moreno sacándole el dedo.

Pero nos hicimos mayores, ese fue el problema.

\- ¡No te me acerques, lisiado!- Exclamó una chica alejándose de Jimmy en cuanto vio a este acercarse a hablar con ella.

Ese era mi instituto, aunque más bien parecía un campo de batalla. Solo necesitaba aguantar la respiración y contar los días hasta que llegase la graduación, la universidad sería el paraíso si aún seguía vivo para Junio.

Pero yo sabía que todo podía volver a ser **maravilloso** , que todos podíamos volver a ser amigos una vez más, no era algo tan complicado. Si ya cambiamos una vez podríamos volver a hacerlo, sería algo maravilloso...

Solo que hoy no, otro jugador de rugby acababa de tirar al suelo a Bradley Biggle justo delante de mí.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunté extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

\- Déjame en paz, perdedor.- Respondió poniéndose de pie y esquivándome sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara.

\- Como quieras...- Dije rodando los ojos y entrando en la cafetería.

Las cosas irían a mejor, solo necesitaba que llegase mi carta de Harvard para despertar de ese coma, coger mi diploma y olvidar ese infierno de una vez. Soñaba con paredes cubiertas de hiedra y una buena taza de café, ¿era tanto pedir? Para conseguirlo solo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de incendiar este vertedero de una puta vez durante unos meses más.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar, cariño? Gracias.- Dijo una chica rubia empujándome a un lado para ponerse delante de mí en la cola de la cafetería.

Bebe Stevens, 3er año siendo la capitana del equipo de animadoras, y 5º año colándose en la cola de la cafetería enseñando escote.

\- ¿Has dicho algo, pelirrojo?- Me preguntó echándome una mirada asesina.

\- No, nada...- Estaba seguro de que como le dijese algo traería a todo el equipo de rugby para defenderla, y yo no estaba precisamente en forma.

Aún así, yo sabía que todo podía volver a ser maravilloso, antes éramos amables, ¿por qué no podíamos serlo otra vez? Sería maravilloso. De repente noté a alguien tocándome el hombro, al girar la cabeza me sobresalté al encontrarme de cara con un chico rellenito de cabello castaño que me miraba sonriente.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Clyde...

Clyde Donovan, mi mejor amigo desde que llevábamos pañales, tenía un gran corazón, pero eso en aquella jungla no solía importar.

\- Hola.- Sonrió sujetando su bandeja del almuerzo.- Hoy quedamos para ver una película, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, pero tú te encargas de las palomitas.

\- He alquilado el señor de los anillos.- Me dijo emocionado.

\- ¿Otra vez?- Pregunté levantando una ceja, en los últimos 3 meses la habíamos visto ya por lo menos 8 veces.- ¿No te la sabes ya de memoria?

\- Disculpa, gordo, necesito pasar.- Nos interrumpió una chica de pelo negro apartando a Clyde de un empujón para colarse, haciendo que se le cayese la bandeja al suelo.

Wendy Testaburger, la chica más inteligente del equipo de animadoras, lo cual más o menos equivalía a ser el enanito más alto.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Recoge eso!- Le grité al ver la comida de Clyde tirada por el suelo.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Me estás hablando a mí?- Preguntó girándose haciendo un movimiento de pelo intentando intimidarme.

\- Sí lo estoy, quiero saber por qué piensas que puedes tratar así a mi amigo. En el fondo solo eres una zorra insegura, una futura trabajadora de Raisins.- Wendy guardó silencio unos segundos pensando algo que responderme.

\- Y tú eres más virgen que el aceite de oliva, perdedor.- Una respuesta sin sentido, típico de animadora.

Querido diario:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué nadie se defendía? ¿Por qué la gente actuaba así? ¿Por qué tanta violencia? ¿Por qué nadie decía lo que pensaba? Necesitábamos que alguien nos ayudase, que alguien nos arreglase, que alguien nos salvase, una señal, un poco de esperanza, algo a lo que aferrarnos...

\- ¡Ya vienen!- Exclamó Heidi Turner entrando en la cafetería corriendo.

Inmediatamente todos hicieron paso para los que venían y guardaron silencio expectantes, un chico vestido con una americana roja abrió la puerta prácticamente de una patada y entró seguido de otros 2 chicos que también iban con chaquetas de color amarillo y verde respectivamente.

El chico rubio vestido de amarillo era Kenny McCormick, vice capitán del equipo de rugby, su familia no tenía demasiado dinero, pero había conseguido arreglárselas para entrar en la pandilla de los populares consiguiéndoles alcohol fácilmente.

El rubio de verde era Butters Stotch, colaboraba con el periódico del instituto, no tenía una personalidad destacable, pero se había hecho hueco en aquel grupo a base de besarle el culo a Cartman.

Y el castaño que iba de rojo era Eric Cartman... El todopoderoso... El mayor hijo de puta de todo el instituto.

Ellos 3 eran los chicos más populares del instituto, flotaban por encima de todo, eran como hierro sólido, admirados y envidiados por todos, nadie les molestaba, nadie les acosaba... Yo habría dado lo que fuera por poder ser así...

...

Al sonar el timbre del final del almuerzo, todo el mundo empezó a marcharse de la cafetería para ir de vuelta a clase, yo me separé de Clyde para ir al cuarto de baño y allí me encontré a Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick sentados en los lavabos compartiendo una bolsa de peditos de queso mientras se escuchaba a alguien vomitando dentro de una de las cabinas.

\- Madura, Butters, la bulimia pasó de moda hace como 2 años.- Se quejó Cartman cogiendo un puñado de patatas de la bolsa ante la mala mirada de Kenny por haber cogido tantas.

\- Necesito un caramelo de menta...- Pidió el menor desde el interior del cubículo.

\- Lo que necesitas es ver a un médico, Butters.- Suspiró Kenny buscando un caramelo en alguno de sus bolsillos.

En ese momento, entró al baño el Sr. Mackey, el orientador del instituto, enseguida me escondí detrás de la puerta del baño para que no me viese allí.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Las clases ya han empezado, ¿sabeeen?

\- Butters se encuentra mal, le estamos ayudando.- Respondió Kenny escondiendo la bolsa de patatas a su espalda.

\- Sin un pase de pasillo no podéis estar aquí, ¿sabeeen? Os quedaréis castigados después de clase.

\- ¡Señor Mackey!- Le llamé saliendo de detrás de la puerta, en lo que Kenny les justificaba tuve tiempo para escribir un falso pase de pasillo.- Sí tenemos pase de pasillo, somos del equipo del periódico de la escuela.

Mackey me miró algo confundido ya que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta entonces y le entregué el pase para que lo revisase, tras haberlo leído varias veces me miró de arriba a abajo y me lo devolvió con expresión seria, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que era falso...?

\- Hmm... No tardéis en ir adonde tengáis que ir.- Respondió simplemente marchándose.

Cartman me miró levantando una ceja al ver que había conseguido librarles del castigo y se levantó del lavabo quitándome el papel de la mano.

\- Esto es una falsificación casi perfecta...- Dijo sin levantar la vista del pase falso.- ¿Quién eres?

\- Kyle. Broflovski. Kyle Broflovski. Eh... Necesito un favor.- Respondí al ver que los 3 parecían interesados en mí por haberles ayudado.

\- Es apellido judío...- Musitó el castaño en tono algo asqueado.- ¿Qué favor?

\- Dejadme sentarme con vosotros durante el almuerzo, solo una vez, si la gente se piensa que os conozco me dejarán en paz a mí y a mis amigos...- Los 3 chicos se miraron y echaron a reír, lo admito, sonó muy patético, pero aquel era un trato que podía ser muy beneficioso para mí.- Antes de que digáis nada, también puedo haceros carnets falsos, justificaciones por ausencia...

\- ¿Y recetas médicas?

\- Cállate, Butters.- Le cortó Cartman acercándose más a mí para mirarme de arriba abajo.- Para ser un judío perdedor, no tienes tan mala pinta.- Me dijo dando vueltas a mi alrededor, creo que se suponía que eso era un cumplido.- Y tu cara es simétrica.

\- Aunque no le haría mal perder un par de kilos...- Susurró Butters mirando al suelo para que Cartman no le regañase por haber vuelto a interrumpirle.

\- Podríamos hacerte parte de nuestro grupo, solo necesitas buscarte una ropa mejor y quitarte esa cara de judío atontado. Kenny, trae algo de ropa de tu taquilla, y Butters, necesito un cepillo para el pelo, podemos hacer que esto quede maravilloso.- Sonrió de medio lado cogiéndome de la barbilla y mirándome de la cabeza a los pies como si fuese una muñeca Barbie.- ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien...

Pasó una hora y el pasillo volvió a estar a rebosar de gente por el siguiente cambio de clase. Kenny me había prestado unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul eléctrico, y de alguna forma durante aquella hora Butters había sido capaz de aplastarme y peinarme el pelo, me sentía totalmente emperifollado, como si fuese a acudir a una fiesta importante y tuviese que ir arreglado, aunque así era como iban vestidos esos 3 siempre, menuda incomodidad.

Una vez me dieron el visto bueno, Cartman abrió la puerta del baño y salió de este, pude escuchar perfectamente cómo la gente del pasillo le abría paso al verle, Butters y Kenny le siguieron inmediatamente y este último me miró como para indicarme que hiciese lo mismo, les acompañé y empezamos a caminar en fila india de camino a nuestra siguiente clase, sentía las miradas de todo el mundo sobre mí, pero no me miraban de forma despectiva ni burlona, me miraban con admiración y curiosidad, porque había entrado a formar parte del grupo de los chicos populares, y para qué mentir, me encantaba que me mirasen así. Continué caminando detrás de los demás, escuchando cómo todo el mundo cuchicheaba a mi espalda preguntándose quién era, hasta que de repente, entre todas aquellas voces, escuché mi nombre.

\- ¿Kyle...?- Musitó Clyde al verme pasar junto a él así vestido.

Al oírle me giré mientras todo el mundo en el pasillo empezaba a hablar mencionando mi nombre una y otra vez, Clyde me miró confundido y apenado al ver que había entrado en aquel grupo dejándole atrás, pero a estas alturas ya no podía hacer otra cosa, era eso o dejar que me siguiesen acosando durante todo el resto del año, no podía hacer nada por él en ese momento... Había conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando, tuve fe en que todo podía volver a ser maravilloso, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas y al final se había hecho realidad.

Se sentía tan bien, sentir que encajaba por fin, que ya no era un chico más entre todos los del instituto, que ya no era un perdedor, era maravilloso, yo me sentía maravilloso, y cuando te sientes así, también es un día jodidamente maravilloso.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 3 de Septiembre (Actualizaciones los Miércoles y Domingos).**


	2. El chico sin nombre

Querido diario:

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que me había hecho amigo del grupo de Eric Cartman, aunque "amigo" no era la palabra exacta, más bien ellos eran gente con la que yo trabajaba, y nuestro trabajo era ser guapos y populares y esas cosas. Ese día, cuando sonó el timbre que daba la hora de comer, Clyde vino a verme junto a mi taquilla, aunque le había disgustado un poco que hubiese cambiado de amigos, después de unos días todo volvió a la normalidad entre nosotros y continuamos charlando como normalmente entre clase y clase.

\- Hola, Kyle.- Me sonrió apoyando la espalda en las taquillas.- Desde que te hiciste amigo de Eric Cartman siempre vas muy arreglado, te queda bien.

\- Gracias, aunque sigo siendo el mismo por dentro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí, siento no haber podido quedar últimamente, sé que te hacía ilusión ver el señor de los anillos, pero tengo muchas cosas encima...- Me disculpé.

\- Lo supongo, estar en el grupo de Eric Cartman debe ser emocionante...- Respondió apartando un poco la vista, antes de que pudiera decir nada para intentar animarle, noté cómo alguien me tomaba la muñeca y me arrastraba camino a la cafetería.

\- Kyle, Eric te necesita en la cafetería, vamos rápido.- Pidió Butters llevándome con él sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Giré la cabeza y me despedí de Clyde con la mano, este me miró tristemente haciendo lo mismo y bajando la cabeza, yo también me daba cuenta de que le estaba dejando de lado, pero...

Entramos en la cafetería y esta estaba a rebosar de gente, Cartman y Kenny estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre esperándome, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una libreta y un bolígrafo sobre la mesa, supuse que querían que les hiciese pases de pasillo para escabullirse de clase otra vez, pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado...

\- Kyle.- Me sonrió Cartman poniendo el tono de voz agudo que solía usar cuando quería pedirme algo.- Necesito que escribas una nota imitando la letra de Bebe Stevens. Kyle necesita algo sobre lo que escribir, Butters, agáchate.- Le ordenó al rubio menor a pesar de que tuviésemos una mesa justo al lado, Cartman me entregó la libreta y el bolígrafo y yo apoyé la libreta en la espalda de Butters, tras pensar unos segundos, Cartman empezó a dictarme.- A ver... "Hola, guapo. Te he estado observando y pensando en nosotros cuando estábamos juntos. Espero que puedas venir a mi fiesta esta noche, te echo mucho de menos. Firmado: Bebe". Ah, y añade xoxo al lado del nombre.- Sonrió él, a lo que Kenny y Butters echaron a reír.

\- ¿Para qué es...?- Pregunté arrancando la página de la libreta.

\- Me he enterado de que Bebe solía salir con Clyde Donovan, ¿no es asqueroso?- Respondió quitándome la nota de la mano para echarle un vistazo.- Y que incluso se besaron.

\- Sí, en la guardería... ¿A qué viene esto?

Cartman me puso un dedo en los labios mandándome callar y giró la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la cafetería, donde estaban sentadas Wendy y Bebe almorzando y charlando mientras nos echaban miradas de vez en cuando, el castaño les hizo un gesto y ambas se acercaron a nuestra mesa en apenas un segundo.

\- Bebe, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que le entregues esta nota a Clyde Donovan por mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra, Cartman!- Exclamé intentando volviendo a quitarle el papel.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó mirándome con mala cara al ver que iba a joderle la "broma".

\- No hagas esto, a Clyde no...

\- ¿Por qué no? Le dará material para masturbarse durante semanas.- Dijo Kenny sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¡Cállate, Butters!- Exclamó Cartman a pesar de que él no hubiese dicho nada.

\- Cartman, Clyde lleva enamorado de Bebe como 14 años, si le haces eso le matarás...- Dije bajando la voz para que ella no me oyese, esperando convencer a Cartman de que dejase de lado la idea.

\- ¿Vamos a tener un problema, Kyle? Ya has llegado muy lejos, ¿por qué ahora me estás tocando los cojones? Podría devolverte al anonimato de una patada, pero hoy me siento bien, así que esto es solo una advertencia.- Me dijo visiblemente molesto cruzándose de brazos, inmediatamente Kenny y Butters se apartaron de mí colocándose detrás de Cartman, no querían estar en medio si eso se tornaba en una discusión, grandes amigos.- Si no tienes huevos ya te puedes estar yendo a casa a jugar al dreidel y a que tu mami te haga la merienda, aquí no pintas nada.- Añadió dándome un empujón.- ¿A qué estás esperando? Yo te he abierto la puerta a mi **tienda de caramelos** , pero para entrar primero necesitas probarme que no eres un marica cobarde.

\- Todo te irá mejor si te quedas con nosotros, Kyle.- Asintió Kenny hablando más suavemente como para intentar convencerme.- Las chicas se te rifarán, y los chicos te dejarán en paz, ¿no es lo que querías?- No precisamente, más bien preferiría que fuese al revés, la verdad...

\- Tú eliges Kyle, puedes quedarte con nosotros y tener todo lo que siempre has querido, o puedes irte con ese idiota de Clyde y perderlo todo, ¿qué eliges?- Preguntó extendiendo la mano para que le entregase la nota.

Le miré sin saber qué hacer y a continuación bajé la vista al papel entre mis manos, podía sentir las miradas de los 3 sobre mí, ejerciendo presión para que les siguiese la corriente, en aquel punto ya no tenía elección, era traicionar a Clyde y formar parte de la broma, o traicionar a Cartman y perder de una sola vez todo lo que había conseguido.

Muy a mi pesar, finalmente elegí la primera opción, dándole la nota a Cartman, que enseguida la puso en la bandeja de Clyde sin que se diese cuenta, este se fue a una mesa él solo y al ver la pequeña carta en su bandeja la abrió con cara de confusión, pude ver cómo su cara se iba iluminando más y más conforme la leía, y sentí cómo el alma se me caía a los pies cuando, al ver que le estaba mirando, se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a mi mesa para contarme las "buenas noticias".

\- ¡Kyle, mira! Bebe me ha invitado a la fiesta que celebra esta noche, ¡esto prueba que ha estado pensando en mí! ¡Estoy tan feliz!.- Me sonrió enseñándome la nota como si yo no la hubiese tenido en mis manos apenas unos minutos atrás.

\- Qué bien por ti...- Respondí intentando devolverle la sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

Clyde asintió felizmente y volvió a marcharse a su mesa sin dejar de releer la nota una y otra vez, al ver su reacción, Cartman, Kenny y Butters echaron a reír y se marcharon de la cafetería, dejándome solo en la mesa. Me dejé caer sobre la silla sintiéndome como una mierda, ¿por qué no le había dicho a Clyde que la nota era falsa...? Cuanto más tardase más ilusiones se haría y peor sería el golpe al enterarse de que todo era mentira, ya le había dejado de lado para unirme a la pandilla de Cartman, si encima les ayudaba a meterse con él no tardaría en darse cuenta de la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo por culpa de esos 3.

\- No deberías haberte sometido ante ese cerdo y sus lameculos, van a destruir a ese chico.- Dijo de repente una voz a mi espalda.

Al girarme, me encontré a un chico de pelo negro vestido con una gabardina sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la columna que había justo detrás de mi mesa, tenía un libro en las manos, se ve que llevaba leyendo allí un buen rato porque al parecer había estado escuchando y sabía exactamente en qué situación me encontraba, solo que, hasta ese momento, yo no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Pregunté levantando una ceja, él se levantó del suelo y sonrió levemente mirándome a los ojos.

\- Está claro que tienes alma, solo necesitas trabajar duro para mantenerla limpia. "Todos nacemos marcados para hacer el mal".- Respondió simplemente haciendo amago de marcharse.

\- Oye, oye, oye.- Le llamé sujetándole de la manga de la gabardina, que le estaba convenientemente larga para que yo pudiese agarrarla.- No puedes venir y citarme a Baudelaire y luego irte como si nada. No me he quedado con tu nombre.

\- No te lo he dado.- Dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa de antes.

Le miré incrédulo, ¿quién se creía que era? Pero tenía que admitir que no se parecía a ningún otro chico que hubiese visto antes en el instituto, al menos por su actitud no parecía importarle mucho lo que el resto dijera de él, eso estaba bien... Y qué coño, era guapo, era muy guapo.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada más, vi cómo un jugador del equipo de rugby se acercaba a él por detrás, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo mientras otro se colocaba a su otro lado sujetándole para que no pudiese escapar.

\- Oye, principito, ¿qué te dijo tu novio cuando le dijiste que te mudabas a South Park, Colorado?- Le preguntó uno de ellos tratando de intimidarle.

\- Mi amigo te ha hecho una pregunta, responde.- Dijo el segundo apretando la mano para herirle el brazo.- ¿No hay una regla para no dejar entrar a los maricones en la cafetería?

Levanté una ceja sin comprender el por qué de la repentina actitud de aquellos dos, pero mis dudas se aclararon en cuanto vi a Bebe y Wendy aún sentadas en su mesa mirando hacia nosotros y riéndose de la situación, supuse que habían usado sus poderes de animadora para enviar a aquellos dos gorilas a hacer que el chico sin nombre se alejase de mí, como si ellas fuesen a tener alguna oportunidad conmigo a pesar de que él no hubiera aparecido.

\- Pues no sé, pero se ve que regla para no dejar entrar a gilipollas no hay.- Respondió el moreno mirando al jugador de rugby como si nada.

Cuando ambos procesaron el insulto (Porque tardaron algunos segundos en pillarlo) miraron mal al chico y le sujetaron por los brazos para golpearle, pero justo antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, él consiguió soltarse del agarre y pegar a ambos chicos con el libro que aún tenía en las manos.

A estas alturas ya toda la cafetería estaba atenta a la pelea, sí, incluso yo, sabía que no debería haberme quedado a ver esa mierda, yo no era así, pero es que...

Joder, ese chico.

Aún no tenía ni idea de quién era, ni él de quién era yo, pero se acababa de meter en una pelea por mí, cuando seguramente mucha gente a la que consideraba mis amigos habrían huido con tal de no salir perjudicados. Eso me hizo pensar que quizás él podía ser diferente al resto, que quizás él era el tipo de chico que podía hacer frente a una multitud sin necesidad de cambiar quién era, que no se avergonzaría de ser visto conmigo, con mi verdadero yo, que me daría la mano y no agacharía la cabeza.

Seguramente tan solo estaba fantaseando y nada de eso iba a suceder, por Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ese chico, y mucho menos si yo siquiera podría llegar a gustarle, pero daba igual, en ese momento me di cuenta de que, si el chico sin nombre salía vivo de esta, yo estaría dispuesto a pelear por él, si él seguía dispuesto a **pelear por mí**.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 6 de Septiembre.**


	3. Noche de diversión

Tal y como esperaba, el chico sin nombre les pateó el culo a aquellos dos del equipo de rugby dejándolos en evidencia delante de todo el instituto, le cayó una semana de expulsión por parte del señor Mackey, aunque no pareció importarle mucho, se ve que él compartía mi opinión de que ver las caras de miedo y vergüenza de esos dos gorilas no tenía precio.

\- Kyle, te toca.- Me llamó Kenny sacándome de mis pensamientos, una vez acabadas las clases habíamos quedado en mi casa para jugar al cricket, como de costumbre.

\- Seguro que estaba pensando en el chico nuevo de esta mañana.- Dijo Butters en voz baja mirando a otro lado por miedo a que le regañasen.

\- Si ni siquiera sé su nombre.- Suspiré golpeando la bola, Cartman me miró levantando una ceja.

\- Pues esta mañana casi le tiras tu ropa interior, y por el tamaño de tu casa no parece que puedas permitirte otro par fácilmente.- Se rió, Kenny apartó la vista para que Cartman no viese que no se reía y Butters también se rió solo por seguirle el rollo al castaño, como siempre.

\- ¡Chicos!- Nos llamó mi madre desde el porche.- ¿Queréis algo para merendar?- Nos preguntó sujetando una bandeja llena de comida, los cuatro nos acercamos a picar algo, pero en cuanto Cartman vio la bandeja dio un paso atrás arrepintiéndose.

\- Nos gustaría mucho, señora Broflovski, pero tenemos que irnos para prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche.- Respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco, efectivamente, eran dulces judíos.

\- Pero Eric, la fiesta no es hasta las...

\- Cállate, Butters.- Dijo el mencionado echándole una mirada asesina, a lo que el rubio bajó la cabeza empezando a jugar con sus nudillos, los 3 se marcharon y yo me senté con mi madre a comer algo antes de ir a prepararme.

\- Kyle, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo salir con Clyde, ¿es que os habéis peleado?- Yo negué con la cabeza y ella me miró preocupada.- No dejes que esos chicos populares te cambien...

\- Mamá, es complicado, los necesito.- Ella levantó una ceja sin comprender mi respuesta.- Quiero vivir mi último año de instituto como mejor pueda, y ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarme.- Suspiré levantándome y yendo a cambiarme para evitar tener que seguir hablando de eso.

Subí a mi habitación y abrí el armario, aparte de la ropa que Kenny me había prestado, todo el resto de mi armario continuaba siendo la ropa de "mi antiguo yo", de algún modo conseguí formar un conjunto que luciese un mínimo de bien para acudir a una fiesta, un pantalón negro y una camisa gris claro con una chaqueta oscura. Cartman pasó a recogerme en su coche cerca de las ocho, pero antes de ir a casa de Bebe paramos en un seven eleven porque, al parecer, "no es una fiesta si no hay frutos secos". Me bajé del coche y me fijé en una moto que había aparcada allí, juraría que también la había visto aparcada delante del instituto... Entré en el supermercado a comprar los frutos secos, cuando de repente, al ir de camino a la caja, me encontré cara a cara con el chico sin nombre en uno de los pasillos.

\- Saludos, chico de esta mañana.- Sonrió al fijarse en mí, al parecer se alegraba de verme.- ¿No quieres un granizado con eso? Se te va a secar la boca.- Añadió señalándome la bolsa de frutos secos.

\- No hace falta, aunque si te portas bien puedo dejar que me invites a uno.

\- Buena respuesta, ¿has dicho lima o cereza?- Preguntó cogiendo un vaso de la máquina de granizados.

\- No te lo he dicho.- Respondí imitando su respuesta de esa mañana cuando le pregunté su nombre.- De todos modos, soy Kyle, ¿tú me vas a decir tu nombre en algún momento?

\- De acuerdo, acabaré con el suspense.- Suspiró rodando los ojos en broma.- Stanley Marsh, Stan para acortar.

\- ¿Y qué hace un "malote" fan de Baudelaire como tú viviendo en South Park, Colorado?- Pregunté apoyando la espalda en la máquina de granizados, cosa que él aprovechó para acercarse más.

\- Mi padre, tiene una empresa de demolición, así que vamos de un lado para otro, ya he estado en 10 institutos diferentes.

\- Todo el mundo tiene sus propios problemas.- Suspiré levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

Él hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos mirándonos así unos segundos, no me había dado cuenta de que se hubiese acercado tanto a mí, prácticamente me había acorralado contra la máquina, pero siendo él, no me molestaba en absoluto. En ese momento se escuchó el claxon de un coche en el exterior del seven eleven, rompiendo con todo el ambiente, era Cartman metiéndome prisa para no llegar tarde a la fiesta.

\- Por ejemplo, a mí no me gustan mis amigos...

\- Por lo que he visto creo que a mí tampoco me gustan mucho tus amigos. Olvídate de esa fiesta, podemos divertirnos aquí.- Dijo rellenando el vaso de granizado de cereza y entregándomelo.

\- Oh, el seven eleven, lugar perfecto para primeras citas.- Respondí sarcásticamente bebiendo de la pajita.

\- Vamos, no seas soso, a mí me encanta este sitio, es como un oasis, me mude adonde me mude siempre hay un seven eleven al que venir con mi moto para refugiarme del mundo exterior, tomar un granizado y olvidarme de todo.- Tal y como había supuesto, la moto que había aparcada fuera era suya, Stan me quitó el granizado y dio un gran sorbo a la pajita, se quedó en silencio unos segundos e inmediatamente sufrió un escalofrío.- Y lo mejor para eso es **congelarte el cerebro**.- Sonrió devolviéndome el vaso aún un poco traspuesto.

\- ¿Sabe tu madre que tomas tanta mierda?- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

\- Es mejor que tomar cocaína, ¿no? Y no, vivo solo con mi padre desde que mi madre murió, así que yo suelo ocuparme de todo en casa, gracias a eso he aprendido que el mundo puede ser un lugar muy injusto, por eso cuando no puedes más lo mejor que puedes hacer es congelarte el cerebro. Pruébalo.- Repitió.

Rodé los ojos y cogí la pajita tomando un gran sorbo de granizado.

\- Pero si no es para tan...- De repente noté una sensación fría y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, joder, dolía más que una patada en la entrepierna.- ¡Ah, hijo de puta...!- Exclamé sujetándome la frente.

\- ¡Kyle!- Casi di un respingo al escuchar a Cartman detrás de mí, no le había visto entrar.- ¿Tienes ya los frutos secos?- Preguntó mirando a Stan de arriba a abajo.

\- Los tengo.- Suspiré.- Tengo que irme.- Me disculpé mirando a Stan, este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya lo veo, pásalo bien.- Respondió despidiéndose de mí con la mano mientras Cartman me arrastraba fuera del seven eleven.

…

Llegamos a la fiesta en apenas 5 minutos, aunque Cartman ya iba de morros por culpa de mi tardanza en el supermercado, Butters y Kenny ya estaban allí, junto con gran parte de la gente de nuestra clase. Nunca había estado en una fiesta de ese tipo, teníamos la casa de Bebe toda para nosotros porque sus padres iban a pasar la noche fuera, había gente bebiendo y fumando por todas partes, algunos se bañaban en la piscina en ropa interior (O sin nada), otros formaban peleas e incluso podía escuchar que había alguien viendo un vídeo porno a todo volumen en alguna parte de la fiesta, por no hablar de que había parejas dándose el lote y metiéndose mano en absolutamente todos los rincones de la casa. Todo el mundo se lo estaba **pasando en grande** , y yo no quería quedarme atrás.

\- Vale, vamos a ver, entonces es sal, limón y luego el chupito, ¿no?- Pregunté sin estar muy seguro de cómo funcionaban aquellos juegos de beber.

\- No, es sal, chupito, y luego...- Empezó Butters justo antes de que Cartman le interrumpiese.

\- ¡Lo haces mal!- Dijo el castaño rodando los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

\- ¿En serio? Porque lo he hecho en ese orden y me siento genial.-Respondí tomando otro trago a pesar de que ya me sentía bastante mareado.- Debería parar, pero me siento muy bien...- Me reí apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kenny, que estaba bastante ocupado besuqueándose con una chica.

Me quedé así observando la fiesta medio dormido, todo eran luces de colores, música, baile, alcohol... Había incluso una gran piñata con forma de cerdo. La gente se reía, pero no de mí, era como un sueño hecho realidad, me sentía como si estuviese en una película. Estuve en ese estado de somnolencia durante un rato, hasta que me fijé en Butters y Bebe a unos metros de donde estaba yo, pero él no parecía muy cómodo con su compañía.

\- Podemos ir a la habitación de mis padres.- Le dijo ella jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo esperando convencerle.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero, déjame en paz...- Se quejó él apartando la vista y mirando a Cartman en busca de ayuda, ayuda que este no le dio, ya que prefirió seguir poniéndose las botas en la mesa de aperitivos.

\- Oye, Bebe.- La llamé tocándole el hombro.- Hay una emergencia, he visto a gente de otro instituto intentando colarse por la valla de la piscina.- Ella rodó los ojos y enseguida se marchó al jardín para evitar que nadie se colase en la fiesta, miré a Butters esperando a que me diese las gracias, pero este solo mantuvo la vista en otra parte.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda, me las podía haber arreglado solo.- Me respondió de mala gana sacándome el dedo.

\- Oh, gracias por el detalle Butters, pero no necesito vomitar ahora mismo.- Sonreí haciendo que me mirase incrédulo bajando el dedo inmediatamente.

En ese momento vi a Clyde entrar por la puerta justo detrás del rubio y se me paró el corazón, ya se me había olvidado aquella estúpida nota, esquivé a Butters para ir a hablar con él, pero al verme, este fue rápidamente a buscar a Cartman para contarle quien acababa de llegar.

\- Vaya, Clyde Donovan en carne y hueso, no me puedo creer que de verdad haya venido.- Musitó el castaño cruzado de brazos mirándonos a los dos.

\- Y mira quién está con él.- Añadió Kenny a pesar de que estaba igual o más borracho que yo.

\- Deberíamos...

\- ¡Cállate, Butters! Ese cerdo ha tenido agallas para llegar hasta aquí, es hora de arrancárselas.- Sonrió de medio lado mirando la piñata.

...

\- No puedo creer que de verdad hayas venido.- Le sonreí a Clyde con cara de circunstancias sabiendo lo que podía llegar a pasar si se quedaba allí mucho tiempo.

\- Es emocionante, ¿verdad?- Me sonrió también.- Quiero ir a saludar a Bebe, le he traído un regalo.- Añadió enseñándome una cajita con un lazo y marchándose antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Clyde salió al jardín donde Bebe continuaba buscando a la supuesta gente que se estaba colando en la fiesta, en cuanto la localizó, se acercó a ella con su regalo en la mano y el corazón a mil por hora.

\- ¡Hola Bebe! No iba a venir a tu fiesta, pero ya que dedicaste tiempo a escribirme esa nota...- Empezó a hablar él nerviosamente, ella le miró de arriba a abajo sin entender nada quitándole el regalo de las manos.

\- ¿Qué nota? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan raro? La gente no te odiaría tanto si te comportases como una persona normal.- Respondió abriendo la caja y sacando una pulsera de su interior.- ¿Qué es esto? Menuda baratija, ¿es que quieres que se piensen que soy una vagabunda?- Dijo asqueada volviendo a meter la pulsera en la caja y devolviéndosela a Clyde.

Mientras tanto, yo continuaba buscando a Clyde por toda la fiesta, sin éxito, esperando poder convencerle de que se fuera antes de que pasase nada malo, pero vi esa posibilidad esfumarse ante mis ojos en cuanto vi a Cartman cogiendo un micrófono para anunciar algo.

\- Muy bien, gente, es hora de culminar la fiesta rompiendo la piñata.- Sonrió sujetando un bate y una venda para los ojos.- Necesitamos un voluntario para que de el primer golpe, Clyde, ¿quieres hacer los honores?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo le faltaban los cuernos y la cola de demonio.

\- ¿Yo...?- Musitó él sorprendido de que Cartman le estuviese hablando siquiera.

\- Claro que sí, vamos.- Le dijo el mayor ofreciéndole la mano para que se acercase, Clyde finalmente se dejó y Cartman empezó a vendarle los ojos.- ¡Traed la piñata!

En ese momento Kenny y Butters se acercaron a ellos con la piñata en forma de cerdo, y agrandé los ojos al ver que le habían puesto a esta una chaqueta exactamente igual a la de Clyde y que habían escrito en esta "Clyde Cerdovan", al verla todos los de la fiesta empezaron a reír y Cartman le entregó el bate.

\- Vamos, dale fuerte.- Le dijo el castaño en el oído, Clyde levantó los brazos con el bate dispuesto a golpear la piñata.

\- ¡Espera, Clyde!- Exclamé poniéndome en medio y quitándole la piñata de las manos a Butters antes de que Clyde la golpease.- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?- Les grité a los 3 totalmente furioso.- ¿La queréis? Pues id a por ella.- Dije tirándola por la ventana, haciendo que se rompiese contra el suelo.

\- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasa...?- Preguntó Clyde quitándose la venda de los ojos.

\- Clyde, vete a casa, ya te lo explicaré.

\- Pero iba a...

\- Vete a casa.- Repetí en tono serio, Clyde miró a su alrededor y vio cómo todo el mundo me estaba mirando por haberles arruinado la diversión, de repente la fiesta se había quedado en silencio absoluto, finalmente asintió y se marchó. Al ver que todo el mundo continuaba mirándome, me giré hacia Cartman.- Me rindo, he probado tu estilo de vida, pero he descubierto que es una mierda, me vuelvo a ser un don nadie.- Dije haciendo amago de marcharme también.

\- ¡Ah, no!- Respondió sujetándome fuertemente de la muñeca.- Tú ya no puedes ser un don nadie, ahora eres un ex alguien, ya ni siquiera los perdedores como Clyde se te acercarán, el lunes estarás muerto.

Levanté una ceja, ¿qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Cuando abrí la boca para intentar responderle, no me salieron las palabras, estaba demasiado mareado, en su lugar acabé vomitándole encima, Cartman respiró profundamente intentando no matarme allí mismo y me miró con una mezcla de asco y furia, básicamente, la misma con la que yo le miré a él cuando sacaron la piñata.

\- ¿Te saqué de las alcantarillas y así es cómo me lo pagas? ¿Vomitándome encima?- Preguntó apretándome aún más la muñeca.

\- Cómetelo, culo gordo, co-mé-te-lo.- Respondí soltándome de su agarre.

\- Yo ya sé con quién voy a almorzar el lunes, ¿lo sabes tú?- Dijo a mi espalda mientras me marchaba.

Al oír eso miré a mi alrededor esperando ayuda por parte de alguien, pero no la encontré, toda la gente que hasta hacía unos minutos me "quería" ahora apartaba la vista cuando los miraba, ¿cómo podía ser la gente tan jodidamente hipócrita e interesada? Aunque tenía gracia que yo me preguntase eso después de haber dejado de lado a mi mejor amigo para juntarme con aquella pandilla...

Abandoné la fiesta y emprendí el camino a mi casa tambaleándome en medio de la noche como un **muerto andante** , estaba agotado física y mentalmente, traté de pensar que todo iba a estar bien, pero en el fondo sabía que Cartman tenía razón, a esas alturas yo ya estaba muerto, me quedaban aproximadamente 30 horas de vida hasta que sonase el timbre el lunes a las 8, el rey todopoderoso del instituto me había sentenciado, y nadie le llevaba la contraria al rey. Pensé seriamente en escaparme y huir a otro estado para empezar de cero, pero no tenía ni el valor, ni el dinero ni los medios, además, para eso necesitaría un coche o una...

Moto.

Me paré en seco al ver la moto de Stan aparcada delante de una casa, salía luz de una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, ¿habría encontrado su casa sin querer...? Enseguida una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, si tan solo me quedaba 1 día de vida, lo mejor era pasar esas 30 horas disfrutando, ¿no? Aquella era una opción que me resultaba muy muy tentadora. Sin apenas darme cuenta, ya había empezado a caminar hacia la casa a través del jardín, solo que no llamé a la puerta, sino que comencé a escalar por la fachada como pude hasta alcanzar la ventana del piso superior. Había acertado, Stan estaba dentro, tumbado en la cama leyendo la misma novela que esa mañana, abrí el cerrojo de la ventana y al intentar entrar caí dentro de la habitación dándome de bruces contra el suelo.

\- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Stan levantándose de la cama rápidamente y dejando la novela sobre su mesilla para ayudarme, yo le hice un gesto para que bajase la voz.

\- La fiesta no ha ido precisamente bien...- Respondí poniéndome de pie y sobándome la cabeza por el golpe.- Han pasado muchas cosas y Cartman se ha enfadado conmigo. Mi vida de chico popular está a punto de acabarse, por eso he decidido que quiero que lo hagamos antes de que eso pase.- Dije tomándole de las mejillas intentando sonar serio, él me miró algo dubitativo, puso sus manos sobre las mías y abrió la boca para hablar, pero le interrumpí.- No hace falta que digas nada, solo... hazme lo que quieras.

Le solté las mejillas lentamente y me eché en su cama, esperando que me siguiese, él dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se colocó sobre mí y me miró de arriba a abajo, inseguro de ello.

\- ¿Seguro que no es porque estás borracho? Apestas a alcohol y tabaco, Kyle.- Dijo levantando una ceja, era cierto que aún estaba algo borracho, pero tenía clarísimo que eso que quería hacer no era un error, y si lo era, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirme al día siguiente.

\- Se me habrá pegado el olor de la fiesta.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Tenías razón, el mundo es injusto y la vida es una mierda, por eso quiero olvidarme de todo durante un rato, y a mí no me vale solo con congelarme el cerebro.- Suspiré rodeando su cuello con los brazos.- Además, te he dicho que voy a morir, ¿no quieres ser mi última cena?- Añadí susurrándole en el oído, pude sentir cómo se le erizó la piel al instante.- Puede ser maravilloso...

\- Por mí está bien.- Asintió finalmente desabrochándome la camisa entera de un tirón.

Enseguida, Stan se inclinó sobre mí para besarme de forma apasionada, parecía totalmente hambriento, casi tanto como lo estaba yo, ambos empezamos a tocarnos el uno al otro con ansia intentando desnudarnos lo antes posible. Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, intentado descubrir cuáles eran mis puntos más sensibles, y no tardó en encontrarlos casi haciéndome gritar cada vez que tocaba estos. De besarme a mí pasó a besar mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho... me estaba volviendo loco, a estas alturas ambos ya estábamos totalmente cegados por el deseo, y nos encantaba esa sensación.

Tras unos minutos, tomé a Stan de los hombros e hice que se tumbase en la cama situándome sobre él, este sonrió ante las vistas (A pesar de que ambos aún conservábamos nuestra ropa interior) y esta vez fui yo quién empezó a repartirle besos por el torso, él simplemente se dejó hacer mientras con las manos seguía acariciando cualquier trozo de mi piel que alcanzase, hasta que se dio cuenta de adónde me estaba dirigiendo mientras seguía bajando más y más por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Kyle...?- Musitó al verme sujetando el elástico de sus calzoncillos listo para quitárselos.

\- Sshh...- Le mandé callar poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios.- Será mejor que bebas un poco de esa Mountain Dew.- Dije al fijarme en la botella que había sobre su mesita de noche.- Esta noche no vamos a dormir.- Añadí bajándole la ropa interior de un solo movimiento.

\- Está bi... ¡A-Aah...! ¡Kyle!

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 10 de Septiembre.**


	4. La muerte de Eric Cartman

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Stan, que continuaba dormido a apenas unos centímetros de mí abrazándome, sonreí ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, efectivamente, no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada, ni de haber mandado a la mierda a Cartman, ni de haber ido a ver a Stan en busca de consuelo. Me acurruqué para acomodarme bajo las sábanas, pegándome más al cuerpo de Stan para que me diese calorcito, estaba tan feliz y tan cómodo en ese momento... Pero esa felicidad y comodidad duraron aproximadamente 7 segundos más, acabándose en el momento en que me di cuenta de que Cartman estaba ahí de pie, mirándonos.

\- Buenos días, zorra.- Me saludó haciendo que casi me diera un infarto.

\- ¿¡Qué cojon...?! ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar aquí?- Pregunté bajando la voz para no despertar ni a Stan, ni a su padre, que supuse debía estar en alguna habitación cercana.

\- Soy como el aire, estoy en todas partes. ¿En serio, Kyle? ¿Te has acostado con el friki de la gabardina? Todo el mundo se enterará de esto, de que el pequeño y santo Kyle Broflovski no es más que una zorra marica.

\- Cartman, ¿por qué eres tan hijo de puta?- Pregunté asqueado de su mera presencia, él se lo pensó unos segundos poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

\- Hmm... Porque puedo.- Sonrió como si nada.- Será tan divertido ver cómo desapareces.- Se rió señalándome con el dedo.- Desaparece... Desaparece... Desaparece...

¿Desaparecer...? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo...? Me perdí en mis propias dudas, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, la habitación estaba dando vuelta y la figura de Cartman era lo único que podía ver con claridad, estaba aterrado. De repente, noté cómo alguien me zarandeaba por los hombros y volví a abrir los ojos, Stan me estaba sujetando mientras me miraba con preocupación, ¿había sido solo una pesadilla?

\- Kyle, ¿estás bien? Estás sudando...- Me preguntó preocupado sin soltarme. Al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, solo había sido un sueño, me levanté inmediatamente de la cama y empecé a ponerme mi ropa.- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tengo que ir a casa de Cartman.- Respondí sin siquiera mirarle a la cara, él levantó una ceja y también salió de la cama.

\- Creí que habías dicho que ya no ibas a juntarte con él.

\- Lo dije, pero un mundo sin Cartman es algo que solo existe en los sueños, pero ahora mismo es de día, y tengo que ir a besarle el culo para que crea que me cae bien si no quiero que el lunes me tiren piedras.- Suspiré recogiendo mis cosas.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Dijo Stan en tono algo malhumorado, pero al ver la forma en que le miré, suspiró.- Iré contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?- Él asintió y también se puso a vestirse.- Muchas gracias.- Sonreí dándole un beso corto.

Ambos acabamos de prepararnos y fuimos hasta la casa de Cartman a llevarle el desayuno, la mejor forma de hacer las paces con él no podía ser otra que no fuese llevarle comida. Entramos en su habitación y el castaño continuaba ahí roncando, se notaba que tenía una resaca espantosa.

\- Cartman... Cartman...- Le llamé moviéndole un poco para despertarle.- Soy Kyle, he venido a disculparme.

\- Pues espero que te hayas traído rodilleras, capullo.- Me respondió de mala gana.- Prepárame un café y me lo pensaré.- Rodé los ojos y asentí bajando a la cocina con Stan.

\- Aquí está mi venganza para ese gordo, escupiré dentro de su café y nunca lo sabrá.- Sonreí tomando una taza y escupiendo dentro antes de echar el café en esta.

\- Hmm, yo soy más de productos químicos.- Dijo Stan al encontrar un bote de líquido limpia tuberías en uno de los armarios.

\- No digas bobadas, eso lo mataría, además, se daría cuenta, es azul.- Suspiré yendo a buscar la leche.

\- Si se lo pusiéramos en una taza no lo notaría.- Propuso Stan echando el líquido en el café sin que yo me diese cuenta.- No seas gallina, Kyle.

\- No tiene gracia, déjalo ya.- Respondí volviendo y echando un poco de leche en el café, al haberse mezclado ambos líquidos, ya no quedaba ni rastro de azul en la bebida.

\- Vaaale, lo siento era broma.- Me dijo bajando un poco la voz y cogiéndome de la cintura para besarme acorralándome contra el frigorífico.

Antes de que pudiésemos continuar, Cartman volvió a berrear mi nombre desde el dormitorio y tuvimos que separarnos, no quería hacerle esperar o seguiría tratándome como a un esclavo, cogí la taza y un plato con un par de tostadas y los puse en una bandeja. Cuando volvimos a su habitación, Cartman estaba sentado en la cama, listo para recibir su desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Cartman.- Le saludé intentando sonreír.

\- Vaya, Kyle y su muñeco hinchable viviente, qué sorpresa.- Dijo tomando la bandeja, no empezaba bien la cosa.- Venga, empecemos, suplícame.

\- Ya sé que ayer dijimos un montón de cosas desagradables, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno realmente pensamos eso.- Empecé, pero Cartman me interrumpió.

\- Espera, Kyle, preferiría que hicieses esto de rodillas, delante de tu amiguito.

\- Cartman, escucha, lo siento, ¿vale?

\- ¿Crees que estoy de broma? Abajo.- Ordenó de nuevo.

Le miré sin creerme lo que me estaba pidiendo y a continuación miré a Stan, que mantenía una expresión seria, como pidiéndome que no lo hiciera, pero al verme dudar, simplemente giró la cabeza, yo bajé la mirada y me arrodillé delante de la cama, haciendo que Cartman soltase una carcajada.

\- Eso está mejor, pero aún sigues muerto para mí, la única forma en la que te perdonaría sería si me chuparas los huevos.- Respondió para molestar a Stan, cogiendo la taza de café de la bandeja y tomando un trago.

Repentinamente, Cartman empezó a toser y a respirar con dificultad y yo me levanté del suelo preocupado al ver que algo no iba bien, el castaño se agarró a mi mano intentado levantarse y hablar, pero no lo conseguía, tras sufrir algunos espasmos mientras aún seguía sujeto a mí, colapsó y se derrumbó sobre la cama, quedándose totalmente inmóvil a los pocos segundos.

\- Hostias...- Musitó Stan para sí mismo al ver la escena, yo me quedé totalmente en estado de shock mirando su cuerpo que ahora descansaba sobre su propia cama, pero con la boca llena de espuma y los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parado, llama al hospital!- Exclamé cuando por fin pude reaccionar.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para eso...

\- ¿Cartman? ¡Cartman!- Grité zarandeándole para ver si respondía.- Dios mío... He matado a mi mejor amigo...

\- Dirás a tu peor enemigo.- Dijo Stan levantando una ceja.

\- Es lo mismo... Se darán cuenta de que hemos sido nosotros y nos llevarán a la cárcel y viviremos una vida aún más de mierda.

\- A menos que... Haya sido un suicidio.- Propuso Stan al ver una libreta sobre el escritorio de Cartman, al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer negué con la cabeza.- Puedes imitar su letra y escribir una falsa carta de suicidio, ¿prefieres eso o la cárcel, Kyle?- Bajé la vista y Stan me entregó la libreta y un bolígrafo.- Hazlo sonar profundo, ¿cuáles serían sus últimas palabras para un mundo frío al que realmente nunca le importó?

...

" _Querido mundo:_

 _Aunque no lo creas, yo conocía el miedo y la soledad, me escondía tras las sonrisas y la ropa de diseño, aprendí a besar a chicas que ni me importaban, pero el mundo acabó arrastrándome hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad. Nadie piensa que un chico popular pueda tener sentimientos, nadie conoce sus inseguridades, nadie piensa que más allá de una cara bonita pueda haber algo más._

 _Nadie conocía al_ _ **yo que vivía dentro de mí**_ _._

 _Nadie se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, cuando detrás de estos lo único que había era un chico que solo podía aferrarse a sus propias lágrimas. Mi aspecto para mí era como los barrotes de una cárcel, nadie piensa que un chico popular pueda tener sustancia, esa es la maldición de la popularidad._

 _Nadie conocía al yo que vivía dentro de mí._

 _Donad mis cosas a los pobres, mi ropa, mi coche, mi comida, y mis 3 televisores, así compensaré por todo lo que no pude hacer en vida, podré ayudar a este mundo marchándome de él._

 _Quizás ese es el yo que vivía dentro de mí"._

…

Los profesores se reunieron en su sala común y colocaron la nota de suicidio encima de la mesa, la policía ya había investigado la casa de Cartman y se habían creído que todo había sido un suicidio, ahora eran los profesores los que tenían que pensar qué hacer al respecto en el instituto.

\- Creo que deberíamos cancelar las clases por hoy.- Sugirió el señor Garrison.

\- No puedo hacer eso, ya es demasiado que les hayamos dejado más tiempo de recreo para que piensen sobre lo sucedido.- Se negó la directora Victoria.

\- Nuestros alumnos están muriendo, ¿sabeeen?- Interrumpió el señor Mackey.- Tenemos que reunir a todos los alumnos para explicarles bien lo que ha sucedido, creo que todos hemos prejuzgado a Eric Cartman, deberían leer su nota, ¿sabeeen?

\- Está bien, pero solo durante media hora.- Suspiró la directora.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba en la cafetería junto a Kenny y Butters esperando a que nos dijesen qué hacer sentados en la mesa de siempre, pero sin Cartman.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que Cartman haya muerto y que lo único que hayan hecho por él en el instituto haya sido alargar la hora del almuerzo...- Se quejó Kenny algo deprimido por lo de Cartman.

\- Tienes razón, deberían habernos dejado más.- Añadió Butters comiendo un trozo de pollo.

\- Ten cuidado, Butters, igual llegas a hacer la digestión.- Dije rodando los ojos al ver lo poco que parecía importarle al rubio menor la ausencia del castaño.

\- Al diablo con eso.- Respondió terminándose la pieza de pollo y lanzando el hueso a la basura.

De repente, vi a Clyde acercándose a nuestra mesa y me levanté suponiendo que venía a hablar conmigo, pero me sorprendí cuando este simplemente me saludó con la mano y, en lugar de a mí, se acercó a hablar con Butters.

\- Butters.- Le llamó en tono algo inseguro poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el mencionado le miró confundido.- Lo siento por lo de Cartman... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Kenny y yo levantamos una ceja y nos miramos entre nosotros sin entender, ¿por qué había ido a preguntarle específicamente a Butters? Se suponía que nosotros también éramos amigos suyos, ¿no?

\- S-Sí, claro...- Respondió el rubio girando la cabeza para no mirarle.

\- ¿Seguro?

Antes de que Butters pudiese responder de nuevo, sonó el timbre, el tiempo extra del almuerzo se había terminado. Todos fuimos reunidos en nuestra clase junto con el señor Mackey, nada más entrar, este empezó a repartirnos un folio a cada uno, casi me dio algo cuando vi que eran fotocopias de la carta de suicidio de Cartman, menuda manera de cuidar su privacidad...

\- Bien, he repartido fotocopias de la carta de suicidio de Eric Cartman entre todos vosotros porque quiero que la leáis y me digáis qué pensáis de lo que pone y de lo que él pudo sentir cuando la escribió, ¿sabeeen?

\- Yo... Nunca pensé que él pudiese estar así de mal...- Empezó Kenny casi inmediatamente, se notaba que, aunque no le cayese demasiado bien, le había afectado la muerte de Cartman.

\- Igual su vida no era tan fácil como todos pensábamos.- Añadió una chica de la clase.

\- En el fondo no era tan mala persona.- Dijo otro chico, de repente todo el mundo quería mucho a Cartman, y estaba muy seguro de que este chico no había hablado con él en su vida.

\- Muy bien.- Asintió el señor Mackey.- Kyle, estás muy callado, ¿tienes algo que aportar?

\- Pues... Quizás Cartman se dio cuenta de que la única forma de volver a ser feliz era dejar de lado todo el poder que había conseguido, y que la única forma de hacer eso era la muerte...- Musité sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Qué bonito, Eric estaría orgulloso de ti, ¿sabeees?- Sonrió como si hubiese dicho algo coherente.

…

Una vez acabada la media hora de "terapia" con el señor Mackey, me marché con Stan a su casa, nada más llegar encendimos la tele y pusimos las noticias locales, para ver qué decían sobre Cartman, me sorprendí cuando lo primero que vi fue una entrevista a Butters en uno de los canales.

\- En tiempos así, la gente pesimista decide aferrarse al dolor, pero yo prefiero ser positivo, recuerdo esos tiempos felices en los que Eric y yo íbamos a pasear juntos al centro comercial.- Rodé los ojos y cambié de canal, Butters iba a pelotear a Cartman incluso después de muerto, al menos ahora nadie podía mandarle callar.- Aún puedo escuchar su voz cuando hablábamos por teléfono.- Butters volvió a aparecer en otro canal, suspiré de nuevo y cambié una vez más.- El día que fuimos juntos al parque de atracciones y me ganó un peluche...

\- ¿Pero a cuántos canales has ido, Butters?- Pregunté incrédulo la tercera vez que Butters apareció en un canal diferente, apagando la tele.

Antes de que Stan pudiese contestarme, su padre entró en la habitación.

\- Oh, hijo, no te he escuchado entrar.- Le dijo Stan a su padre a modo de saludo.

\- Hola, papá, quería presentarte a mi nuevo novio.- Respondió él nada más verme.

\- Oh, hola, soy Kyle.- Sonreí levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano, en lugar de dármela, el padre de Stan me dio una lata de cerveza.

\- Ya sabes las reglas, hijo, nada de beber en casa.- Intervino Stan cogiendo la lata y devolviéndosela a su padre.- Además, Kyle ya se iba.

\- Oohh, papá, ¿no puedo invitar a mi novio a cenar?- Preguntó el padre de Stan al ver que este me guiaba hacia la puerta.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, hijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose, yo me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, no entendía bien la situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que me di cuenta de que Stan me estaba sujetando la mano fuertemente, como indicándome que no me preocupase. Tomé aire y volví a sonreír como pude tratando de que no se notase lo incómodo que me encontraba y me disculpé con la excusa de que mi madre había hecho mi cena favorita y que no podía fallarle.

\- ¿Sabes? La última vez que vi a mi madre fue diciéndome adiós desde la ventana de una biblioteca en Texas, ¿verdad, papá?- Preguntó Stan abriéndome la puerta.

\- Verdad, hijo.- Asintió su padre, al menos ahora volvían a tener cada uno su papel.

Volví a disculparme, había sido una visita muy rara, definitivamente no dejaría que el padre de Stan diese un discurso en nuestra boda. Nada más llegar a mi casa, me dejé caer sobre el sofá, fui a poner la tele, pero me acordé de que probablemente Butters volvería a aparecer en todos los canales, así que deseché la idea. Me quedé tumbado mirando al techo pensando qué hacer, hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga...?

\- ¿Kyle? Soy Kenny, necesito ayuda, estoy en el cementerio...- Me dijo el rubio en tono apurado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Solo ven rápido, es una emergencia.- Me pidió colgando el teléfono.

Suspiré y salí de casa de nuevo, esta vez camino al cementerio, al llegar allí, me encontré con Wendy Testaburger tirada en el suelo inconsciente y a Kenny sentado dentro de su coche. Al ver el panorama, me acerqué a la ventanilla del coche y empecé a tocar en esta preocupado, en lugar de bajar del coche, Kenny simplemente bajó un poco la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Wendy? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo, solo se ha pasado bebiendo. Butters y yo vinimos con Wendy y Bebe a poner unas flores en la tumba de Cartman, pero cuando vieron que tenía cervezas en el coche ambas se pusieron a beber.- Levanté una ceja y miré a Wendy de reojo, estaba removiéndose y haciendo sonidos extraños en el suelo.- Bebe se llevó a Butters hace un rato, y Wendy empezó a sobetearme, pero con lo de Cartman yo no estaba con ánimos para eso...

\- ¿Y después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Bebe solo se te ha ocurrido llamarme a mí?

\- He tenido que llamarte a ti, fue la condición que me puso Wendy para dejarme en paz...- Respondió mirando a otro lado, básicamente, me había llamado para que en lugar de acosarle a él me acosasen a mí, sabiendo perfectamente que yo estaba saliendo con Stan.

\- En ese caso me voy.- Respondí malhumorado.

Cuando me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, me encontré que Wendy se había levantado del suelo para intentar llegar hasta mí, tan solo para tropezarse de nuevo nada más dar el primer paso, escuché a dos personas discutiendo a mi espalda y volví a girarme, se ve que Butters volvía a estar en la misma situación que el día anterior, tenía a Bebe recolgada de él casi suplicándole que lo hicieran.

\- Joder, Bebe, te he dicho que me dejes en paz.- Dijo el rubio intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero ella no se daba por vencida.- Qué pesadas sois las chicas...

\- Vaaamos, Butters, no te vayas...- Lloriqueó la rubia tropezándose y cayendo al suelo también, soltando a Butters por fin.

\- Kenny, ábreme la puerta, por favor.- Pidió el menor, Kenny cumplió la orden y le dejó subir al coche, cuando Bebe logró levantarse intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba bloqueada.

\- No puedes dejarme así, es malo para mi salud...

En ese momento Wendy volvió a levantarse del suelo y me señaló esperando llamar la atención de Bebe, al ver que esta seguía intentando abrir la puerta del coche, la morena emitió un gruñido para hacer que ella se fijase en mí, pude sentir las miradas de ambas clavándose sobre mí, e inmediatamente tuve un mal presentimiento.

\- Hola, Kyle.- Me sonrió Bebe caminando hacia mí jugando con un mechón de su pelo, tal y como había intentado con Butters en la fiesta.

\- Ah, no, no, no. Tenéis dedos, ¿no? Pues usadlos, seguro que Butters os puede enseñar.

\- Vamos, Kyle, podemos pasárnoslo muy bien...- Dijo Wendy volviendo a intentar acercarse a mí.- No hagas que me ponga **triste**...

\- Kenny, ¡Kenny, ábreme la puerta!- Exclamé tratando de abrirla, sin éxito.

\- No podemos, ¿y si entran ellas?- Preguntó sacando otra lata de cerveza listo para bebérsela.

Al ver eso, tuve una idea, como pude colé el brazo por el hueco que antes había abierto Kenny en la ventanilla para hablar conmigo y le quité la lata de la mano, entregándosela a Wendy para distraerla.

\- ¿Por qué no bebéis un poco más? La cerveza está deliciosa.- Dije alejándome unos pasos de ellas.

\- Ooh, muchas gracias.- Sonrió Wendy cogiendo la lata y dándole un trago.

\- Yo también quiero...- Pidió Bebe intentando quitarle la lata a la otra.

Por fin, en lo que ellas estaban distraídas con la lata, conseguí escabullirme y salí corriendo para volver a casa antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta de que me había ido, consiguiendo escapar de aquellas dos locas y de los cabrones de Kenny y Butters.

Definitivamente, tampoco iba a invitar a ninguno de esos dos a mi boda con Stan.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 13 de Septiembre.**


	5. Volver a ser normal

Querido diario:

Sobre lo de aquella noche, tras haberme marchado del cementerio, me di cuenta de que la única persona que podía controlar a Wendy y Bebe era Cartman, y ahora estaba muerto.

\- Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de matarme.- Dijo la voz de Cartman dentro de mi cabeza.

Técnicamente yo no había matado a Eric Cartman, y lo sabía, pero aún así me sentía mal, la cosa era que no me sentía tan mal como debería, y eso me hacía sentir aún peor. Llegué al instituto al día siguiente y me encontré a Butters y Kenny delante de la taquilla de Cartman revisando su interior, nada más verles fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ellos esperando una explicación por la encerrona de la noche anterior.

\- Aún estoy esperando una disculpa de vosotros dos por haber sido unos capullos anoche.- Dije cruzándome de brazos delante de ellos, Butters me miró de reojo sin dejar de trastear en la taquilla de Cartman.

\- Estoy limpiando la taquilla de Eric, ten un poco de respeto, Kyle.- Me pidió volviendo a atender al interior de esta.

\- Butters es un gilipollas tan falso.- Volvió a hablar la voz de Cartman en mi cabeza.- Kyle, dile que deje de toquetear mis cosas.- Me ordenó, a lo que yo le ignoré.- Kyle.- Repitió.- ¡Kyle!

\- ¡Joder, cállate!- Exclamé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, haciendo que Butters cerrase la taquilla de un golpe.

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate tú! ¡Yo ya no tengo que callarme más!- Me gritó poniéndose la americana roja de Cartman.

\- Butters, esa es la chaqueta de Cartman...

\- Cállate, Kenny.- El rubio mayor le miró sin comprender pero bajó la vista ante la mirada seria de Butters.- Ahora que Eric ya no está es hora de que alguien lo reemplace.- Fui a responderle algo, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, pero Butters me interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.- Kyle, yo que tú me preocuparía de tu reputación, Wendy y Bebe van hablando por ahí sobre el trío que os montásteis anoche.

\- ¿Trío?- Se me erizó la piel al escuchar la voz de Stan detrás de mí.

\- ¡No ha habido ningún trío! ¡Se lo están inventando!

\- Pues eso no es lo que ellas van diciendo por ahí...- Dijo Butters encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose, Kenny me miró tristemente sin creérselo, pero volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió a Butters sin decir nada.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo en el pasillo me estaba mirando, pero las miradas habían cambiado, ya no eran de admiración ni de envidia, sino de burla y odio, si Cartman no había llegado a matarme contando lo que había pasado en la fiesta, Bebe y Wendy acababan de conseguirlo inventándose que habíamos hecho un trío.

De repente me hallaba totalmente solo en medio de un mar de malas miradas, donde la única persona que todavía me veía como a un ser humano era Stan, este abrió los brazos ofreciéndome cobijo y yo corrí hacia él empezando a sollozar, todo se estaba desmoronando a mi alrededor, en apenas unas semanas había pasado de ser un don nadie a ser uno de los más populares del instituto, para más tarde convertirme en el mayor hazmerreír de la escuela. La gente empezó a rodearnos, podía escuchar sus burlas y sus insultos, pero en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme más y más, esperando que el abrazo me protegiese del ruido, y del mundo en general, pero de repente, Stan me soltó y empezó a intentar golpear los chicos que estaban metiéndose conmigo, solo que esta vez eran tantos que lograron reducirle en apenas segundos, tirándole al suelo y comenzando a darle patadas.

\- ¡Parad!- Grité desesperado metiéndome entre ellos y Stan, los chicos me miraron con asco y la gente empezó a dispersarse poco a poco, dejándonos solos a Stan y a mí en el pasillo tras unos minutos.- ¿Estás bien...?- Le pregunté ayudándole al menos a sentarse en el suelo.

\- Sí... ¿Y tú? ¿Te han hecho daño?

\- No, estoy bien, estoy genial...- Dije justo antes de volver a empezar a sollozar.- Lo siento mucho...- Susurré bajando la cabeza arrepentido por todos los problemas que estaba causando.

\- Kyle... Esos gilipollas no te volverán a hacer llorar.- Me dijo en voz baja pasándome los pulgares por las mejillas para limpiarme las lágrimas.- Tú eres lo único bueno que queda en este mundo injusto, por eso tenemos que construir el nuestro, ¿de acuerdo?- Le miré y Stan sonrió levemente intentando animarme, pero por mucho que quise no logré asentir.

\- No podemos, Stan, no somos nadie. Estamos solos en un mundo injusto y no podemos cambiarlo.- Lloré negando con la cabeza.

\- Yo estaba solo en la oscuridad, pero tú apareciste y me iluminaste un camino, así que ahora ni tú ni yo estamos solos.- Repitió tomándome de las manos y levantándose del suelo.- **Nuestro amor es Dios** , Kyle.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

\- Nuestro amor es Dios.- Asentí finalmente levantándome también.

Stan me dio un beso en la frente y me guió de la mano al exterior del instituto, me daba igual perderme las clases, en ese momento, él era lo único que necesitaba. Me llevó en su moto hasta su casa y pasamos allí todo el día juntos, hablando y haciendo cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con el instituto o cualquier persona de allí, hasta que, por la noche, Stan sugirió que les gastásemos una broma pesada a Wendy y Bebe como venganza por haber empezado aquel rumor, y, obviamente, acepté debido al resentimiento por haberme hecho sufrir de aquella manera delante de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Diga?- Respondió Bebe al teléfono.

\- Hola, Bebe, soy Kyle.- Saludé tratando de sonar relajado.- ¿Cómo has sabido que acostarme con 2 chicas siempre ha sido mi fantasía?- Pregunté imitando el tono de voz que ella solía usar cuando estaba coqueteando.

\- Habrá sido un golpe de suerte.- Dijo ella en el mismo tono, el plan estaba funcionando, ya la tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

\- Pues si quieres que se vuelva realidad ven mañana al cementerio antes de clases, no te olvides a Wendy.- Añadí justo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Se lo ha creído?- Preguntó Stan levantando una ceja.

\- Totalmente, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Ahora esto.- Sonrió sacando una pistola de uno de los cajones de su mesa, inmediatamente me eché hacia atrás en su cama intimidado.- Tranquilo, no usaremos balas de verdad, sino balas _ich_ _luge_. Mi tío Jimbo las usó cuando estuvo en la guerra de Vietnam, tienen un somnífero muy potente, sirven para fingir suicidios. Nosotros las usaremos para dejar a esas dos inconscientes durante suficiente tiempo para que la gente piense que ha sido un pacto suicida, tu misión es hacer la carta de suicidio.

...

" _Wendy y yo morimos por tener que esconder nuestro amor lésbico prohibido de un mundo intolerante"._

 _..._

\- Así, cuando vuelvan en sí, ellas serán el hazmerreír del instituto. Preparémonos para mañana, el nuevo mundo necesita más espacio para nosotros dos.- Dijo dejando la pistola y dándome un beso corto para a continuación tumbarse conmigo en la cama.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, y Stan y yo madrugamos para asegurarnos de llegar al cementerio antes que Wendy y Bebe para poder preparar bien el plan. Stan se escondió tras unos árboles con una pistola tras haberme dado otra a mí y, tras un rato, ambas chicas llegaron, nada más verme sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola, Kyle.- Sonrió Wendy acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo? ¿En el suelo?- Preguntó Bebe mirando a nuestro alrededor.

\- No tan rápido, Bebe, ¿por qué no primero os quitáis la ropa?- Ambas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, empezando a desnudarse.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- Preguntó la morena al ver que yo no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

\- Oh, esperaba que vosotras me quitáseis la ropa.- Respondí apartando un poco la vista como para aparentar que estaba nervioso, ambas asintieron y se quedaron en ropa interior.- A la de 3, una... dos...

\- Tres.- Dijo Stan disparándole a Bebe, inmediatamente después yo disparé a Wendy, pero fallé y esta echó a correr aterrada.- Quédate aquí, iré a por ella, ¡Wendy!

Me quedé en el sitio tal y como Stan había dicho y miré a Bebe, Stan le había dado justo en el pecho y estaba sangrando bastante, él me había dicho que las balas eran inofensivas, pero el charco rojo que se estaba formando debajo de ella estaba empezando a asustarme. A los pocos minutos pude escuchar un segundo disparo y Stan regresó con Wendy en brazos, ella tenía el agujero de bala en el cuello, Stan la dejó en el suelo junto a Bebe y le miré asustado, ahora ya sabiendo perfectamente que lo de las balas con somnífero había sido mentira.

\- ¿Qué coño has hecho?- Pregunté dando varios pasos atrás, Stan me miró confundido y se acercó a mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Stan, las has matado...- Le dije como si él no lo supiera ya.

\- Kyle, yo te quiero.- Suspiró.- Daría mi vida por ti, por eso quiero eliminar a cualquier persona que pueda hacerte infeliz, así el mundo será menos injusto.- Sonrió abriendo los brazos esperando que yo fuese a abrazarle.- Nuestro amor es Dios.

Le miré unos segundos en silencio, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en ese momento. Por un lado, Stan me daba miedo, ya había matado a 3 personas, y no parecía arrepentirse en lo más mínimo, cada vez me daba más cuenta de que estaba totalmente loco, pero por otro lado... Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar en aquellos momentos, el único que era capaz de hacerme sentir a salvo, el único que me había extendido su mano cuando todo el mundo me había dado la espalda, la única razón por la que aún veía un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad que me envolvía, por muy pequeño que fuese...

\- Nuestro amor es Dios...- Repetí acercándome a él finalmente y abrazándole, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y volviendo a perderme en su abrazo, esperando que todo lo que estaba pasando solo fuese una pesadilla.

…

Querido diario:

En aquellos momentos, yo intentaba permanecer estable ante todo lo que estaba viviendo, mis putas hormonas adolescentes ya se habían llevado por delante la vida de 3 personas y Stan todavía parecía muy tranquilo al respecto. Aún así, yo esperaba que Dios se diese cuenta de que en el fondo tanto él como yo éramos buenas personas y se apiadase de nuestras almas, y de las de Cartman, Wendy y Bebe, ellos solo tenían 17 años, aún podrían haber crecido y cambiado a mejor, pero, a estas alturas, ya nunca podríamos saberlo.

El funeral de Wendy y Bebe se celebró ese mismo día, acudí a la iglesia del pueblo junto con algunos compañeros de clase, y me sorprendí al encontrar allí a Stan, de pie junto a ambos ataúdes que estaban decorados con los pompones de animadora de ambas.

\- Kyle.- Me saludó acercándose a mí.- Es raro, ha habido un descenso en la tasa de chicos trepando hasta mi ventana últimamente.

\- No haces gracia, Stan.- Respondí cruzándome de brazos, después de lo que había pasado no estaba para bromas, y menos de él.- ¿"Balas _ich luge_ "? Me mentiste.

\- No, tú te mentiste a ti mismo, sabías perfectamente que eran balas de verdad, también las querías muertas, Kyle.- Dijo bajando la voz para que el resto de gente no nos oyese.

\- No es verdad.

\- Sí lo es.- Volví a negar con la cabeza e hice amago de irme, me estaba poniendo cada vez más de los nervios, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Stan me sujetó por la manga.- Te hicieron llorar, ¿no? Y ahora ya no pueden hacerlo, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- ¡Que están muertas, joder!- Toda la gente de la iglesia se giró a mirarme y Stan me tapó la boca para que me callase.

\- Cálmate, ya verás las cosas buenas que traerá la muerte de esas dos.- Me susurró guiándome hasta uno de los bancos, el funeral estaba a punto de empezar.

Toda la iglesia se quedó en silencio cuando el padre de Wendy subió a hablar al altar. Sorprendentemente, dio un discurso bastante tolerante, no parecía nada molesto con el tema de la "homosexualidad" de su hija, aunque claro, se suponía que esta había sido la causa de su muerte, seguramente habría sido muy diferente si le hubieran dicho que su hija era lesbiana cuando esta estaba viva, otra buena dosis de hipocresía.

\- Ahora que ambas ya han escapado de este mundo que jamás las aprobó, mi hija y su novia podrán ser libres en el reino de Dios.- Dijo el padre de Wendy secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras la madre de Bebe permanecía de pie a su lado mirando al suelo.- **Yo amo a mi hija lesbiana**.

El funeral terminó, y yo me marché a casa sin ni siquiera despedirme de Stan, quería verle lo menos posible durante una temporada, necesitaba pensar sobre nuestra relación. Qué pena que al destino le gustase juntarnos, o que él supiese exactamente cuál era mi patrón de comportamiento, porque al día siguiente, nada más llegar al instituto, fue al primero que me encontré.

\- Buenos días, Kyle.- Me volvió a saludar apoyando la espalda en la taquilla junto a la mía, yo le empujé suavemente para que se apartase un poco y poder sacar mis cosas.- Mm... ¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Tolerancia? ¿Amor? Qué buen día para vivir en South Park, Colorado, ¿no crees?

\- No te enorgullezcas tanto, en cuanto pasen unos días todo el mundo se olvidará del tema y volverán a ser unos homófobos de mierda.- Respondí sin ni siquiera mirarle mientras recogía mis libros.

\- Tus muestras de amor me abruman, Kyle.- Sonrió como si nada acercándose más a mí.- Bueno, ¿quién será el siguiente? ¿Butters? Él fue uno de los que ayudó a iniciar el rumor del trío.

\- No, no, no, Stan, ya han muerto tres personas, es suficiente, esto se acaba aquí.- Stan levantó una ceja como preguntándome "¿O qué?".- O romperé contigo.- Se me quedó mirando sin cambiar su expresión, y tras algunos segundos soltó una pequeña risa que fue silenciada por el sonido del timbre para el inicio de clases.

\- Todas las guerras tienen complicaciones, pero eso no significa que no merezca la pena luchar, cariño.- Sonrió tomándome del mentón.- ¿Es que prefieres romper conmigo e ir a la cárcel? ¿Y dejar vía libre a los matones que hacen daño a los débiles como Clyde? ¿¡A esos hijos de puta que solo se dedican a seguir haciendo el mundo injusto quitándote las ganas de vivir!?

Era la primera vez que le veía así de nervioso y molesto, gracias a Dios, el pasillo ya se había vaciado. Guardé silencio unos segundos y le miré seriamente, había sentido perfectamente el resentimiento en sus palabras y podía ver el odio en su mirada, esto no era solo por mí.

\- Stan, ¿cómo murió tu madre?- Él me miró sin entender la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, le corté.- Quiero saberlo.

\- Mi padre dice que fue un accidente, pero ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Entró en aquella biblioteca justo antes de que mi padre la detonase, me dijo adiós a través de una de las ventanas y... estalló.- Su voz fue cambiando el tono, calmándose casi inmediatamente tras haberme contado la historia, y suspirando una vez terminó.- Ven, aún tenemos que convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor.- Dijo tomándome de la mano y tirando de mí para que le siguiese.

\- ¿Y cuándo crees que terminaremos de hacer eso?- Pregunté levantando una ceja.

\- Cuando todos y cada uno de los gilipollas del mundo estén muertos.- Respondió volviendo a tirar de mí, yo fruncí el ceño y me solté de su agarre empujándole contra las taquillas.

\- ¡No, Stan!- Grité cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta.- Tienes razón, tú y yo estamos rotos, pero eso no nos hace especiales, no somos quiénes para decidir quién vive y quién muere, ¡no somos nadie!- Dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, deseando uno de sus abrazos, pero sabiendo que si me lo daba volvería a hacerme caer ante él.- Yo solo quiero volver a ser normal... ¿Es que no quieres una vida conmigo?- Sollocé levantando la vista y mirándole a los ojos.- Lo único que quiero es volver a tener **17 años**... Podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, ir a jugar a los bolos, a pasear por el parque, ir de camping...

Stan se quedó callado y apartó la mirada, poco a poco fui aflojando el agarre de su camiseta comenzando a llorar más, pensando que aquel silencio significaba "No" y que todo se había terminado entre nosotros, pero antes de que pudiese alejarme de él, Stan me rodeó con sus brazos dándome un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

\- Me gusta jugar a las cartas.- Asintió finalmente, por fin había comprendido que yo no podía más.- Tengamos 17 años juntos, Kyle...

\- Estamos rotos...- Susurré apoyando la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero nuestro amor es demasiado bueno para morir.- Respondió él abrazándome más fuerte.- Todo va a estar bien, así que quédate conmigo si soy a quien has elegido.- Me pidió en voz baja acariciándome la espalda, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

\- Tú eres a quien he elegido...

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 17 de Septiembre.**


	6. Una bola de miedo

El timbre del final de la primera hora sonó, y Stan y yo nos vimos obligados a separamos del abrazo antes de que nadie pudiese vernos. La gente empezó a salir de clases y enseguida el pasillo volvió a llenarse, aunque, como era de esperar, casi todo el mundo nos ignoraba, y quien no lo hacía únicamente era para dedicarnos miradas de asco y desprecio, al fin y al cabo yo seguía siendo la zorra del instituto, y Stan el psicótico de mi novio.

\- Será mejor que cojas tus cosas para la segunda hora, ya te has perdido muchas clases por mi culpa.

Stan se separó un par de pasos de mí metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, por si alguien empezaba a insultarnos si nos veía tan cerca, yo asentí y volví a acercarme a él, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por mi bien, pero ya habíamos llegado tan lejos que me la sudaba totalmente lo que dijeran los demás.

\- No te preocupes.- Susurré dándole un beso corto.- Luego nos vemos.- Él sonrió y se marchó, y yo me quedé como medio embobado mirando el pasillo por donde se había ido, hasta que _alguien_ me gritó en el oído.

\- ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre!- Exclamó la voz de Cartman dentro de mi cabeza, joder, hacía tanto tiempo que no decía nada que pensé que por fin se había cansado de mí.- ¿De verdad crees eso que dice? En el fondo sabes perfectamente está como una cabra, y te encaaanta. No sabía que te ponían ese tipo de cosas, Kahl.- Se rió.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- Exclamé de nuevo en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Eh...?- Escuché una voz a mi espalda, al girarme me encontré con Clyde, que me miraba confundido pensando que le había gritado a él.

\- Oh, hola Clyde... ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté intentando que me saliese una sonrisa natural.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que algo no encaja...- Musitó tímidamente.- Creo que Wendy y Bebe no se suicidaron, sino que las asesinaron. La nota de suicidio podría ser falsa, por ejemplo, tú sabes imitar la letra de mucha gente, ¿verdad?

Se me heló la sangre ante aquella pregunta, ¿sería que Clyde sabía que yo estaba relacionado con todo aquello y estaba intentando hacerme confesar? No, no podía ser, él era demasiado inocente y bueno como para hacerme algo tan cruel, y quiera que no, yo seguía siendo su amigo, si se hubiese enterado de que yo tenía que ver con aquellas muertes no me lo diría así. Le tomé de la mano y me lo llevé al cuarto de baño para que nadie pudiese oírnos, se ve que también iba a perderme la próxima clase.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Quién iba a querer matar a Wendy y Bebe?- Le pregunté en voz baja.

\- Creo que puede ser tu amigo Stan, ¿recuerdas que se metió en problemas en la cafetería por su culpa? Debe haber algo mal con él, me gustaría poder investigar en su taquilla... ¿Crees que podrías conseguir la clave? Yo estoy seguro de que Bebe no era lesbiana, es imposible...- Dijo totalmente convencido.

\- Tiene razón, acostarme con otra chica... sería raro.- Habló de repente la voz de Bebe en mi cabeza.

\- Pero habría sido conmigo, Bebe, hay confianza.- Añadió Wendy, ¿¡CUÁNTA GENTE HABÍA AHÍ DENTRO?!

\- Clyde, escucha, esa teoría es muy precipitada...- Respondí intentando concentrarme a pesar de las constantes intervenciones de aquellos 3.- Bebe era lesbiana, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?

\- ¡Salimos juntos! Además, ¿por qué si no me habría invitado a su fiesta la otra noche? Aún sentía cosas por mí. Tengo a ir a buscar a Stan.- Concluyó saliendo del baño al ver que yo no iba a ayudarle.

Intenté detenerle, pero me ignoró y continuó caminando por el pasillo en busca de Stan, estaba totalmente decidido a descubrir la verdad con tal de convencerse de que al menos pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con Bebe. Al ver que Clyde hacía caso omiso a mis intentos de pararle, solo me quedaba una forma de hacerle cambiar de idea para que no descubriese que Stan y yo éramos los culpables, confesar todo lo que había hecho. Me detuve en medio del pasillo, apreté los ojos y eché a reír, haciendo a Clyde detenerse en seco y girarse a mirarme sin entender de qué me estaba riendo.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas picado!- Exclamé llamando la atención de todas las personas que había en el pasillo.- Bebe no te escribió esa nota, fui yo.- Añadí sin dejar de reírme, me estaba costando horrores.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no...

\- Claro que sí, Cartman me pidió que lo hiciese para gastarte una broma, todo el instituto lo sabía, y créeme que Bebe fue la que más se rió. Era una imbécil, y ahora está muerta, supéralo.

Clyde me miró fijamente y se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, al ver que todo el mundo le estaba mirando se tapó la cara con el brazo y salió corriendo de vuelta al cuarto de baño. Inmediatamente la gente del pasillo comenzó a dispersarse, acababa de romper su corazón de un solo golpe, así como con lo poco que quedaba de nuestra amistad, pero me fue necesario herirle para mantenerle a salvo, si Stan le hubiese pillado husmeando en su taquilla podría haberle...

\- ¿Matado?- Preguntó Cartman adivinando exactamente lo que estaba pensando.- A eso es a lo que tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Creí que te había dicho que ya no volvería a matar, ¿es que no te fías de él, Kyle?

\- ¡No es eso!

\- ¿Qué no es, Kyle? Te estaba buscando, ¿sabeees?- Me llamó de repente el señor Mackey, joder, se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre eso de darme sustos mientras estaba distraído hablando con Cartman.- Es hora de la asamblea, todos los alumnos tenéis que ir a la cafetería, ¿sabeees?

Asentí aún algo desanimado por lo de Clyde y le seguí hasta la cafetería, todo el instituto estaba allí, incluyendo a Kenny y Butters y exceptuando a algunas personas, como al propio Clyde. Se suponía que aquella asamblea especial se había concertado para conmemorar la pérdida de Cartman, Wendy y Bebe, pero, tras haber visto a varios hombres con cámaras de televisión y micrófonos dando vueltas por allí, me di cuenta de que aquello era más bien era un spot publicitario para nuestro instituto, para que todo el mundo pudiese ver lo "tristes y afectados" que estábamos todos tras la muerte de nuestros "amigos".

\- Decidir si suicidarse o no es una de las decisiones más importantes que todo adolescente debe tomar hoy en día, ¿sabeeen?- Empezó el señor Mackey hablando a través de un micrófono.- Dentro de cada persona hay una bola de vergüenza que trata de esconder, pero si sacásemos esa bola en lugar de ocultarla se convertiría en algo maravilloso gracias a la luz del sol, ¿sabeeen? Por eso todo el mundo debe **encender una luz** en su interior para iluminar sus miedos y eliminar su dolor. Quiero que todos saquéis esa bola de miedo a la luz ahora mismo, ¿quién quiere empezar?

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, y pasaron unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, una mano se alzó lentamente en medio del mar de gente, levanté ambas cejas al ver que se trataba de Kenny, Butters a su lado le miró contrariado, ¿desde cuándo él era infeliz o tenía miedo? El señor Mackey le señaló dándole permiso para hablar y Kenny dijo algo en voz baja, pero al ser tanta gente en la cafetería nadie le entendió con claridad, Mackey se acercó a él entregándole el micrófono para que todo el mundo pudiera oírle y el rubio se puso de pie bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

\- He pensado en suicidarme.- Resonó la voz de Kenny por los altavoces.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Preguntó Butters tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta para que se callase, Kenny miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en el centro de atención, dio un paso atrás intentando encontrar una ruta de escape, pero lo único que consiguió fue toparse con su propia silla.

\- No, no te vayas, Kenny, estás en un lugar seguro, con compañeros que te apoyan, ¿sabeees?Continúa, por favor.- Pidió el señor Mackey sujetándole para que no se fuese, Kenny permaneció callado sin estar dispuesto a continuar hablando.

\- Kenny, siéntate.- Volvió a ordenarle Butters, pero, por una vez, Kenny le ignoró.

\- La chica que era más o menos mi novia se suicidó porque era lesbiana y salía con su mejor amiga... Y uno de mis amigos parecía estar perfectamente, pero también se ha suicidado, y tengo miedo... Me siento como si flotase en medio de un mar oscuro y aterrador, sin ningún sitio adonde ir, tan solo un pequeño **bote salvavidas** que podría hundirse en cualquier momento si no digo o hago lo que la gente espera de mí. Y ni siquiera soy yo el que lleva las riendas de mi propio bote...- Susurró mirando de reojo a Butters con miedo, tal y como el propio Butters antes miraba Cartman.

Toda la cafetería se quedó en un silencio sepulcral y Kenny levantó la vista del suelo lentamente, aterrado por la posible reacción de los demás, sintiendo cómo todo el mundo le miraba, pero nadie decía nada, absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kenny?- Habló finalmente Butters poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quieres decir que South Park no es un buen sitio para estar? Si tanto asco te damos que nos tienes que comparar con un mar negro, súbete en tu bote salvavidas y vete a otra ciudad.

\- Butters, creo que eso no es lo que ha querido decir, ¿sabeees?- Trató de callarle el señor Mackey pero, tal y como él había dicho, ya nadie podía mandarle callar.

\- Mirad, incluso va a llorar.- Continuó el rubio menor mirándole con superioridad, logrando que gran parte de la cafetería también empezase a burlarse de él.- Si tan mal te va todo, ¿por qué no sigues los pasos de Eric?

Kenny se tapó la cara con ambas manos totalmente destrozado e intentó salir lo antes posible de la cafetería, no quería darle a Butters la satisfacción de verle llorar por su culpa, pero tristemente no lo consiguió, en su camino a la puerta de salida, sufrió numerosos golpes y empujones, así como insultos. Aún así, Kenny no paró de intentar cubrirse la cara en ningún momento, me recordó a mí cuando se extendió el rumor del trío, enseguida empecé a correr detrás de él para ir a ayudarle.

\- Se acabó, Butters, estás castigado, ¿sabeees?- Le dijo el señor Mackey al ver lo que había provocado.- ¡Apaguen las cámaras y los micrófonos!

\- Eso es lo que más le importa, ¿no?- Pregunté pasando por su lado mientras seguía a Kenny.

\- Por fin te has dado cuenta, Kyle, los adultos no tienen ningún poder.- Me habló la voz de Cartman mientras continuaba caminando.- Nadie puede ayudarnos, tal y como ha dicho Kenny, "estamos solos en un mar oscuro y aterrador".

\- ¡Sois todos unos imbéciles!- Exclamé sin pensar, estaba a punto de estallar, al verme así, Stan se acercó a mí tomándome de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarme.

\- Kyle, deberías sentart...

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Eric Cartman era un monstruo! ¡Y Wendy y Bebe también! ¡Ninguno de ellos se suicidó, yo los maté!- Grité sujetándome la cabeza, no podía aguantar más, quería dejar de oír sus voces dentro de mi cabeza, quería dejar de guardar secretos, quería dejar de sentirme culpable y asustado.

Stan se quedó totalmente inmóvil mirándome con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad, acababa de confesarlo todo, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que todo había terminado. La tensión podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo en aquel momento, de nuevo, nadie decía nada, absolutamente nada, y Stan me estaba apretando cada vez más los hombros con las manos, tratando de contenerse y no matarme a mí también allí mismo. Una vez más, fue Butters se encargó de romper el silencio.

\- Algunas personas piensan que diciendo cualquier cosa conseguirán que les hagan caso.- Dijo rodando los ojos, logrando que otra vez todo el mundo echase a reír burlándose de mí.

Salí corriendo de la cafetería, mucho antes de que nadie siquiera tuviese tiempo de reaccionar para empujarme o insultarme, tan solo Stan, que caminaba detrás de mí a toda velocidad furioso por haber confesado nuestro crimen a gritos, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, aún tenía que encontrar a Kenny, y lo más probable era que hubiese ido al baño más cercano.

…

\- Oh, mirad, Kenny va a llorar.- Resonó la voz de Butters en su cabeza.- No te mereces vivir, ¿por qué no te matas de una vez? Eres patético, patético, patético...

Kenny se miró al espejo con esta última palabra repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos húmedos, había estado llorando, esta vez tenía más miedo que nunca. Butters tenía razón, era patético... Con este último pensamiento, Kenny abrió el pequeño bote de plástico y se metió todo su contenido en la boca de una sola vez.

…

En cuanto logré despistar a Stan, fui rápidamente al baño de chicos y me encontré a Kenny apoyado sobre uno de los lavabos, mirándose en el espejo y con las mejillas llenas de algo, enseguida me acerqué a él y le di un manotazo en la espalda obligándole a escupir, tenía la boca llena de aspirinas. Kenny comenzó a toser sin parar y se arrodilló en el suelo aún sujetándose al lavabo con una mano.

\- El suicidio es algo privado, Kyle.- Me recriminó molesto en cuanto recuperó la respiración.

\- ¿Tirar tu vida por la borda para entrar en el porcentaje de adolescentes que se han suicidado en Estados Unidos? Es lo menos privado en lo que puedo pensar.- Respondí arrodillándome frente a él.- Si siempre fueras feliz no serías humano, serías un personaje de una película.

\- Gracias por venir a detenerme...- Suspiró Kenny sonriendo levemente.

\- No tienes por qué darlas.- Negué dándole un abrazo.- Somos amigos.

Kenny asintió y le ayudé a ponerse de pie, entre los dos limpiamos un poco el lavabo y él tiró el bote de aspirinas a la basura, nada más salir del baño me separé de él y me encontré con Stan, que al parecer ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero había decidido no intervenir, lo cual le agradecí. Sorprendentemente, no parecía enfadado en absoluto, simplemente estaba apoyado en la pared esperándome, y cuando me vio salir inmediatamente sonrió, como si no acabase de confesar delante de todo el instituto que nosotros habíamos matado a 3 compañeros de clase.

\- Eres un genio.- Dijo acercándose a mí.- Me preocupaste con todo eso de la confesión, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo lo habías hecho para desviar sospechas, bien hecho, Kyle. Pero no he entendido bien la parte de ir a detener a Kenny, cuantos más de la pandilla de Cartman estén muertos mejor, ¿no?

\- Es mi amigo, Stan...- Suspiré rodando los ojos, a veces pareciera que no tuviese sentimientos.

\- Vale, pues si es tu amigo más razón aún para ir a por Butters, el hijo de puta que ha hecho que tu amigo quiera suicidarse. Nada cambiará si no...

\- Oye, quedamos en que dejaríamos de intentar cambiar el mundo a base de...

\- ¿Es que no te molesta que Butters esté por ahí haciendo maldades mientras tus amigos...?

\- ¡No me interrumpas!- Exclamé ya harto.- ¡Me lo prometiste, Stan!

Stan me miró sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estaba enfadado de verdad y se calló, le había dejado sin palabras, cosa rara en él. Ambos decidimos pasar la tarde juntos en su casa, a pesar de que habíamos intentado dejar de lado el tema de Butters, podía sentir perfectamente la tensión entre los dos, por mucho que intentásemos aparentarlo, no estábamos bien.

\- Oye, papá, ¿no sabes llamar? Estaba ocupado con mi novio.- Dijo de repente el padre de Stan entrando en la sala de estar mientras veíamos la tele.- Mirad, traigo la grabación de la demolición de hoy.- Sonrió enseñándonos una cinta de vídeo y metiéndola en el televisor intentando descargar un poco el ambiente.- Deberíais haber visto los fuegos artificiales, puse algunos explosivos en la sala de calderas y reventó todo el edificio, ¡kaboom!

Stan se mantuvo estático mirando el vídeo del edificio destruyéndose en la televisión durante algunos segundos, hasta que, en cuanto su padre se marchó un momento a la cocina para coger una cerveza, sacó una pistola de su gabardina disparándole a la pantalla del televisor, haciéndolo estallar en el acto, yo di un salto hacia atrás en el sofá separándome de él inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa pistola?- Pregunté totalmente aterrado poniéndome de pie, él se rió un poco por mi reacción.- ¡No estoy de broma! ¿¡Qué haces con esa pistola?! ¡Me prometiste que nada más!

\- Es un mundo peligroso.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Sí, lo es, por tu culpa. Aléjate de mí.- Dije haciendo amago de irme, pero él me sujetó de la muñeca.- Stan, esto se ha terminado, hemos terminado.- Repetí soltándome de su agarre.

\- Kyle... Yo te quiero.- Pidió extendiendo una mano hacia mí, sin darse cuenta de que era la mano con la que estaba sujetando la pistola, y que me estaba apuntando con ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enseguida volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo.- Kyle...

\- Adiós, Stan.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 20 de Septiembre.**


	7. La siguiente víctima

Esa misma noche, nada más regresar a casa después de la discusión con Stan, me fui a la cama esperando poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día, tanto el intento de suicidio de Kenny como la pelea con Stan, deseando que mi almohada y mis sábanas fuesen capaces de protegerme del mundo exterior, igual que hacían sus abrazos.

\- "Igualando el odio de los que viven y los que mueren", ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó repentinamente una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré de golpe sobresaltado, tan solo para encontrarme con Stan que estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama con un libro entre las manos. Me levanté de la cama inmediatamente y corrí a mi escritorio, cogiendo unas tijeras y apuntándole con ellas, no sabía cómo demonios había conseguido entrar, la ventana de mi habitación estaba cerrada con pestillo, y nadie había llamado a la puerta, pero estaba seguro de que las intenciones de su visita no eran buenas.

\- Me gusta este pasaje, es muy del estilo "El mundo es demasiado cruel, tirémonos al abismo". Es la copia de Moby Dick de Butters.- Sonrió enseñándome el libro.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? Te he dicho que te alejes de mí...- Respondí manteniendo las tijeras apuntando hacia él a pesar de que me temblasen las manos por el miedo.

\- Ven conmigo.- Pidió ignorando mi pregunta y arrebatándome las tijeras, cogiéndome de la mano para llevarme con él.

Stan me guió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina de mi casa, me extrañé al ver que mis padres no estaban por ninguna parte, normalmente habrían venido a verme enseguida al haberme escuchado hablar con alguien, y recordaba perfectamente haberles visto en la sala de estar cuando volví a casa, pero no aparecieron. Al llegar a la cocina, Stan empezó a abrir armarios y cajones al azar buscando algo, hasta que encontró un enorme cuchillo en el fregadero, sonriendo nada más verlo.

\- Es perfecto...- Susurró para sí mismo mirando su reflejo en el cuchillo.

\- No lo entiendes Stan, aunque matásemos a Butters al día siguiente otra persona ocuparía su lugar, ¡tal y como pasó con Cartman!

\- ¿Es que tienes miedo de llegar a ser esa persona?- Preguntó de repente levantando la vista del cuchillo, guardé silencio unos segundos y aparté la vista, confirmándole que había dado en el clavo.

\- Además, solo yo soy capaz de imitar la letra de Butters, y si crees que voy a ayudarte esta vez estás muy equivocado.- Respondí cambiando de tema.

\- ¡A nadie le importa la letra de la carta, Kyle!- Exclamó cogiendo un trozo de papel y escribiendo en este.- ¿Ves? Nos vale con esto.- Añadió enseñándome una nota que simplemente ponía "La vida apesta" en mayúsculas.- Ya he subrayado en el libro las frases con las que cualquier suicida se sentiría identificado, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Stan me empujó a un lado y salió de la cocina con el cuchillo, el libro y la nota en la mano, yo le seguí para intentar detenerle, pero me extrañé al ver que, en lugar de salir de mi casa, había vuelto a ir escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Continué siguiéndole sin entender adónde iba hasta que, justo antes de que Stan cerrase la puerta tras de él al entrar en mi dormitorio, fui capaz de distinguir a Butters dormido en mi cama.

\- ¿Butters...?- Musité al verle allí, dándome cuenta de que Stan acababa de encerrarse con él.- ¡Stan, espera no!- Grité intentando abrir la puerta.- ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Abre la puerta!- Supliqué del miedo y la impotencia.

El desgarrador grito de Butters fue el que me despertó.

Había sido todo una pesadilla.

...

Al día siguiente, cuando Butters llegó al instituto y abrió su taquilla para sacar sus libros, un pequeño trozo de papel cayó al suelo, el rubio lo miró extrañado y se agachó a recogerlo, al leer lo que ponía, agrandó los ojos sorprendido y enseguida guardó este en su bolsillo para que nadie pudiese verlo. Antes de que empezase la primera clase, Butters acudió a uno de los laboratorios de ciencias que en ese momento estaba vacío, tal y como indicaba aquella nota.

\- "Ahora te conozco, tu espíritu transparente"- Sonrió Stan sentado en uno de los taburetes al verle entrar, sosteniendo un sobre entre sus manos.

\- Eso es de Moby Dick.- Respondió Butters levantando una ceja.- ¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?- En lugar de contestar, el moreno simplemente le entregó el sobre para que él mismo pudiese ver su contenido, Butters sacó de este algunas fotos y se puso rojo de golpe al verlas.

\- Es tan solo un pequeño recordatorio de que, hasta hace unos años, Clyde Donovan y tú solíais ser muy amigos.- Dijo quitándole las fotos a Butters de las manos antes de que este pudiese romperlas o algo así.- A cambio de deshacerme de ellas, solo quiero un favor.

\- Ni de broma...

\- Oohh, mira qué monos los 2 en la piscina cuando estábais en primaria.- Dijo Stan mirando una de las fotografías.- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿A ti qué te importa?

\- Tengo mucha curiosidad, si me cuentas igual se me va la mano y rompo alguna de las fotografías ahora mismo.

\- Eric se cruzó en mi camino y me alejé de Clyde para estar con él.- Respondió simplemente, Stan levantó una ceja, ¿a quién le recordaba?

\- O sea, que fue por interés.- Butters negó con la cabeza y miró a otro lado.

\- A mí... Me gustaba Eric.- Aclaró el rubio manteniendo la vista en otra parte.- Clyde lo sabía e intentaba animarme para que hablase con él, pero hiciera lo que hiciera Eric siempre me ignoraba. Hasta que un día descubrí una forma de conseguir su atención.- Stan levantó una ceja al ver cómo Butters parecía cada vez más molesto mientras contaba la historia.- Le di sexo... Gracias a eso él me dejó entrar en su grupo con la condición de que lo haríamos siempre que él me lo dijese, me convertí en su puta.- Explicó totalmente resentido apretando los puños.- Aún a pesar de que yo me esforcé intentando que él empezase a sentir lo mismo por mí y dejase de verme como a un objeto, siempre me trató como a un esclavo, así que eventualmente pasé de estar enamorado de él a odiarle profundamente, pero me mantuve a su lado para poder mantener mi estatus. A partir de entonces fue cuando mi relación con él se convirtió en una relación por interés. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás contento?

\- Bastante.- Asintió Stan partiendo en 2 una de las fotografías.

\- Pero todo eso ya se ha quedado atrás, Eric está muerto, a nadie le importa ya el pasado.- Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.- A nadie le importa Clyde Donovan.

Sonó el timbre de la primera hora y Stan y Butters abandonaron el laboratorio tras haber acabado de hablar, enseguida se vaciaron los pasillos cuando todos los alumnos acudieron a sus respectivas clases.

Todos excepto uno.

Clyde se encontraba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio, totalmente solo, únicamente acompañado por una fotografía de él y de Bebe cuando eran niños en la guardería, cuando todavía se llevaban bien. Al mirar la foto suspiró, echando de menos aquella época.

\- Había una vez una chica que conocí en la guardería...- Susurró para sí mismo mirando la fotografía.- Era preciosa, y me dijo que era muy listo, un día incluso compartimos la esterilla en la hora de la siesta.- Sonrió recordando aquel momento.- Ese día yo no quise dormir, me quedé sentado a su lado viéndola soñar... Pero se despertó. A ella no le importaba que yo no estuviese delgado, ni que no fuera tan guapo como los otros chicos, ella me quería tal y como era, y fue mía hasta primero de primaria... Pero se despertó...- Suspiró poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gimnasio, dejando la foto en las gradas.- Algunas cosas se quedan en la guardería, y algunos chicos estamos destinados a estar solos... Aún así, pienso que cualquier sueño debería poder hacerse realidad, por eso voy a construir mi propio sueño en el que vivir, y esta vez nunca me voy a despertar...- Dijo saliendo a la calle y caminando lentamente hacia adelante mirando al cielo.- Así podremos volver a estar juntos para siempre, **mi novia de la guardería** y yo...

Clyde tomó aire cerrando los ojos y dio un paso más hacia adelante, quedándose de pie en medio de la carretera.

…

Tras haber acabado las clases, Kenny y yo nos reunimos para jugar al cricket en mi casa, estuve buscando a Clyde para preguntarle si quería unirse, pero no le encontré por ninguna parte. Por otro lado, no nos sorprendió cuando de repente mi madre apareció en el jardín acompañada de Butters, que al parecer le había mentido diciendo que también le había invitado.

\- Hola chicos.- Sonrió sujetando una carpeta llena de papeles, a estas alturas, Butters ya había dejado de vestir de verde e iba vestido totalmente de rojo, justo como Cartman.- Apenas os he visto hoy.

\- Sí, te estábamos evitando.- Asentí sin ni siquiera mirarle, él levantó ambas cejas fingiendo sorpresa, como si no supiera perfectamente que estábamos enfadados con él.- ¿Pensabas que después de lo que le has hecho a Kenny te íbamos a invitar a jugar como si nada?

\- Lo que tú digas, ¿podéis firmar esto?- Pidió ofreciéndonos la carpeta.- Es una petición para que la MTV retransmita la asamblea de esta noche en el instituto, voy a dar un discurso sobre el suicidio adolescente, para que todo el mundo tome conciencia al respecto.

Kenny y yo levantamos una ceja y nos miramos entre nosotros, ¿él? ¿Dando un discurso sobre la prevención del suicidio adolescente cuando casi había provocado uno el día anterior? Algo olía raro ahí.

\- Yo no firmo.- Respondí volviendo a centrar mi atención en el juego, Butters rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Tu novio parecía muy emocionado cuando me dio la idea, Kyle.- Inmediatamente volví a girarme a mirar a Butters, si Stan tenía algo que ver con aquella recogida de firmas estaba seguro de que eso de la MTV no era más que una excusa.- En fin, tendré que falsificar tu firma igual que he hecho con la de Clyde Donovan, no tiene el cuerpo como para firmar nada después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

\- ¿Esta mañana?- Pregunté preocupado.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Lo han dicho por la radio, se puso de pie en medio de la carretera con una nota de suicidio en la mano.- Al escuchar esto se me encogió el corazón, no podía ser, Clyde no podía estar...

\- ¿Está muerto...?

\- No, solo se ha roto algunos huesos. ¿No es penoso? Otro friki intentando imitar a los populares y fallando miserablemente, ese chico es inútil hasta para suicidarse.- Respondió Butters en tono indiferente mientras falsificaba mi firma en la lista.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me acerqué a él y le di un puñetazo haciéndole caer al suelo, le hubiera matado allí mismo de no ser porque fui capaz de controlarme, y porque Kenny me sujetó antes de que pudiese empezar a patearle mientras aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Por qué eres tan hijo de puta!?- Pregunté furioso mientras Kenny me sujetaba, Butters me miró mal y se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

\- Porque puedo.- Respondió como si nada recogiendo su carpeta del suelo y marchándose.

\- Vaya, Kyle, se ve que por fin te has convertido en un verdadero miembro del grupo de los populares.- Habló la voz de Cartman en el interior de mi cabeza.- Verdaderamente te has ganado la chaqueta roja.

\- Únete a nosotros en el infierno...- Me llamaron Cartman, Bebe y Wendy a la vez, yo sacudí la cabeza, esperando que se callasen, pero no funcionó.- Infierno... Infierno... Infierno...

\- ¿Kyle?- Me llamó mi madre desde el porche, logrando que las voces se detuviesen.- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Miré a Kenny y este me hizo un gesto como indicándome que no me preocupase, recogió sus cosas y también se marchó. Entré en la sala de estar y me encontré a mis padres sentados en el sofá mirándome seriamente, tragué saliva nerviosamente sin saber para qué querrían hablar conmigo tan de repente.

\- Kyle, ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho antes...?- Preguntó mi madre en tono apenado, yo levanté una ceja.

\- ¿Deciros qué?

\- Hemos tenido que enterarnos por tu amigo Stan. Tu depresión, tus pensamientos suicidas, incluso nos ha enseñado tu copia de Moby Dick.- Respondió mi padre enseñándome el libro de Butters.

\- **Oye, Kyle** , adivina quién está escalando por la fachada ahora mismo.- Me dijo Cartman antes de que pudiese protestarles a mis padres.- Adivina quién ha abierto la ventana de tu habitación.- Añadió alzando la voz.- Se ha acabado el tiempo, ya está aquí, empieza a rezar.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba antes de que mis padres pudiesen reaccionar para detenerme, todavía sujetando mi martillo de cricket por si necesitaba defenderme, pero al entrar en mi habitación Stan no estaba allí. Aún. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algún lugar donde esconderme, y me metí en el armario bloqueando la puerta de este desde el interior.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Kyle? Creí que confiabas en él. Ya es tarde para esconderte, ha entrado.- Me susurró Cartman haciéndome estremecerme en mi escondite.

\- ¡Toc, toc!- Escuché la voz de Stan fuera del armario.- Perdón por mis malos modales, pero no tenía otra forma de entrar que no fuese por la ventana.- Miró a su alrededor, buscándome, hasta que fijó su vista en el armario e intentó abrir la puerta pero, al no conseguirlo, frunció el ceño.- ¿En serio, Kyle? ¿Escondiéndote en el armario? Abre la puerta, me dejaste como si fuera basura, deberías estar muerto por eso, pero gracias a ti tuve una gran idea... ¿Y si en lugar de alejarnos del instituto alejásemos al instituto de nosotros?

\- ¿Qué...?- Pregunté confundido sin saber de qué narices estaba hablando.

\- Ellos te cegaron y te alejaron de mí, pero aún puedo traerte de vuelta. He construido una bomba, esta noche nuestro instituto será un verdadero campo de batalla.- Se rió apoyándose en la puerta del armario.- Kyle, **yo estaba destinado a ser tuyo** desde el primer momento, y tú estabas destinado a ser mío, ambos estamos destinados a ser uno solo, tenemos que acabar lo que hemos empezado. Una vez el instituto haya estallado dejaremos una nota de suicidio que todos habrán firmado gracias a tu querido amigo Butters, y tú y yo podremos abrazarnos mientras vemos cómo todo se consume en llamas. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Kyle, abre la puerta, por favor.- Repitió golpeando esta para que le abriese.- Kyle, abre la puerta, no quiero pelear más. Kyle, ábreme, yo puedo traerte de vuelta, soy todo lo que necesitas.- Continuó, perdiendo la paciencia.- Kyle, no me hagas entrar ahí, voy a contar hasta 3, Uno... Dos... ¡A tomar por culo!- Exclamó furioso al ver que no le respondía.

Stan abrió la puerta del armario de una patada y agrandó los ojos al verme, cayendo al suelo de rodillas impactado por aquella imagen, mi cuerpo inerte estaba colgando del techo con una camisa atada alrededor de mi cuello.

\- ¿K-Kyle...?- Musitó estirando los brazos hacia mí como intentando alcanzarme desde el suelo.- N-No... Por favor, no me dejes solo... Tú eras todo lo que me importaba, todo en lo que confiaba... No puedo hacer esto solo...- Sollozó poniéndose de pie y abrazando mi cadáver.- Pero lo haré si es lo que debo hacer para vengarte...

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 24 de Septiembre.**


	8. Tengamos 17 años

Stan permaneció unos minutos sollozando mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo sin vida, que aún seguía colgando del techo del armario.

\- Ellos te han alejado de mí...- Susurró frunciendo el ceño.- Esos hijos de puta son los culpables de todo, van a pagar por ello, Kyle, van a pagar por haberte hecho esto.- Dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándome un beso en los labios a pesar de que yo no pudiese corresponderle.

\- ¿Kyle?- Preguntó mi madre llamando a la puerta del dormitorio, al escucharla, Stan se separó de mí sobresaltado y volvió a marcharse por la ventana antes de que ella entrase.- Kyle, te he traído algo de comer, para que te encuentres mej...- Antes de poder terminar la frase, dio el grito más agudo que había escuchado en mi vida cayéndose al suelo, acababa de encontrarse con mi cadáver.- ¡¿Kyle!?

\- ¡Mamá!- Exclamé levantando la cabeza al escuchar que había entrado.- ¡Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien!

Puse mis manos a mi espalda y me desaté, en realidad la camisa de la que estaba colgado estaba atada a mi cintura y cubierta por mi chaqueta, y la que tenía alrededor de mi cuello era una camisa diferente, todo había sido solo un truco para fingir que me había ahorcado y engañar a Stan.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó mi padre entrando también en la habitación y ayudando a mi madre a levantarse del suelo.

\- Papá, mamá, lo siento, sé que no ha tenido gracia, siento ser una persona horrible.- Me disculpé ayudando a mi madre también.- Ahora tengo que irme...

\- ¿Adónde vas?- Dijo mi padre sin entender nada.

\- Os quiero.- Respondí simplemente cogiendo mi martillo de cricket y esquivándoles, tenía que llegar al instituto cuanto antes para detener a Stan.

Yo solo quería tener a mi lado a alguien fuerte para que pudiese protegerme, pero acabé dejándome seducir por sus palabras, y su odio acabó por infectarme a mí también, haciéndome hacer muchas cosas de las que más tarde me arrepentí. Ahora que ya conocía bien la verdadera naturaleza de Stan, volvía a ver todo con claridad, nadie en el instituto merecía morir, excepto yo y el monstruo que mi amor había creado.

Llegué al instituto y empecé a buscar a Stan por todas partes como un **muerto andante** , ya no podía esconderse de mí, ya no me daba miedo. Todo estaba lleno de gente que había acudido para escuchar el discurso de Butters, cuando sonó el timbre, la gente empezó a dirigirse al gimnasio, la asamblea estaba a punto de empezar.

\- ¿Kyle?- Me llamó el señor Mackey sorprendido cuando me crucé con él.- Stanley Marsh acaba de decirme que te habías suicidado, ¿sabeees?

\- Sí, bueno, Stan se equivoca en muchas cosas.- Respondí mirando a mi alrededor por si seguía por ahí.

\- Había preparado un pequeño discurso en tu honor para leer en la asamblea.- Dijo algo decepcionado.

\- Señor Mackey, ¿qué hay debajo del gimnasio?

\- La sala de calderas, ¿por qué?

Me marché sin responderle, no tenía tiempo para hablar, cada segundo que perdiese era un segundo ganado para Stan. Localicé la puerta que daba a la sala de calderas y entré bajando las escaleras sigilosamente, podía escuchar a alguien dentro moviendo cosas de un lado para otro, al llegar abajo vi a Stan de espaldas preparando algo y me acerqué intentado no hacer ruido manteniendo el martillo de cricket en alto por si necesitaba defenderme.

\- Una bomba en la sala de calderas, justo como tu padre.- Al escuchar mi voz Stan se giró de golpe y me miró sorprendido de verme con vida.

\- Y yo que creía que habías perdido el gusto por fingir suicidios.- Respondió tras unos segundos sonriendo de medio lado apoyándose en la mesa que estaba a su espalda.

\- Aléjate de la bomba.

\- ¿Esto? Yo no lo llamaría una bomba.- Se rió mirando el paquete de explosivos que tenía en la mano.- Esto es solo para detonar lo que hay arriba en el gimnasio, eso sí son bombas.- Explicó dejando la bomba sobre la mesa y sacando una pistola de su bolsillo.- Vamos Kyle, piénsalo, la gente verá las cenizas del instituto de South Park y se dará cuenta de que este no se destruyó por culpa de la sociedad, sino porque ese instituto era la sociedad. El único lugar donde la gente como Cartman y Clyde puede llevarse bien es el cielo.

\- Desearía que tu madre hubiera sido un poco más fuerte...- Dije acercándome más a él para intentar hacerle entrar en razón.- Desearía que los adultos nos entendiesen, desearía haberte conocido antes, la vida no es una guerra. Desearía que dejases eso y vinieses conmigo, Stan...

\- Yo desearía tener más dinamita.- Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver que no iba a hacerme caso por las buenas, decidí continuar por las malas, le di un fuerte golpe en la mano con el martillo de cricket, haciendo que la pistola se le cayese al suelo a unos metros de nosotros. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y nos lanzamos a coger la pistola, empezando a pelearnos en el suelo, mientras la cuenta atrás de la bomba que estaba sobre la mesa seguía descendiendo segundo a segundo.

Seguimos forcejeando hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos nos quedásemos quietos de golpe, la pistola se había disparado.

Me miré a mí mismo con miedo, mi chaqueta tenía toda la parte delantera cubierta de sangre, al mirar a Stan vi que su camiseta estaba exactamente igual, a diferencia de un pequeño agujero en esta, le había disparado en el estómago sin querer. Él me miró durante unos segundos y sonrió justo antes de colapsar y desmayarse.

\- ¿Stan...?- Musité zarandeándole un poco por los hombros, hasta que me acordé de la bomba, al echar un vistazo a esta vi que apenas le quedaban 2 minutos para detonar y palidecí.- ¡Stan! ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para apagarla?!

Él no respondió, estaba totalmente inconsciente, o muerto, no era capaz de saberlo. Al ver que no iba a ser capaz de apagarla, dejé a Stan allí, cogí la bomba de la mesa y corrí escaleras arriba con esta para intentar alejarla lo más posible del instituto antes de que explotase. Al llegar al campo de rugby, me dejé caer al suelo agotado, no tenía energías para seguir corriendo después de la pelea en la sala de calderas.

La mayor ironía de todo aquello era que yo estaba a punto de morir y no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir una carta de suicidio, tenía gracia, ¿verdad?

\- Chico listo.- Habló de repente una voz detrás de mí.- Te llevas lejos el detonador para que las bombas del gimnasio no exploten y no muera nadie, excepto tú si te mantienes cerca de esa cosa.- Dijo Stan de pie a mi lado, aún continuaba sangrando por el estómago, pero de algún modo había sido capaz de ponerse de pie y seguirme hasta allí.

\- He matado a mucha gente, ahora tengo que pagar por ello.- Respondí tumbado en el suelo con la bomba a mi lado, me había rendido.

\- No, yo les maté, destruyo cosas, justo como mi padre. Pero tú eres diferente.- Dijo acercándose y cogiendo la bomba del suelo, para a continuación alejarse unos pasos de mí, al ver esto me levanté del suelo preocupado.- **Yo estoy roto** , demasiado roto, pero tú aún te puedes arreglar, quedarte aquí y mejorar el mundo. Aléjate de mí, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.- Yo cumplí su petición y di algunos pasos atrás.- Espero que me eches de menos, me gustaría darte un beso de despedida, pero ya no queda tiempo, ¿no crees?- Preguntó en tono algo triste mirando el detonador, apenas le quedaban 10 segundos.

\- Stan, espera...- Él negó con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que me callase.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, al menos ahora sabes con certeza que te quiero, y que daría mi vida por ti. Cuando desaparezca ocúpate de todo aquí arriba, ¿está bien?

3 segundos.

\- Así no, por favor...- Supliqué a punto de llorar sin saber qué hacer para detenerle.

2 segundos.

\- Nuestro amor es Dios.- Sonrió extendiendo los brazos, como queriendo darme un último abrazo desde la distancia, yo asentí con la cabeza y traté de sonreír también, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a bajar por mis mejillas.

1 segundo.

\- Saluda a Dios por mí...

0 segundos.

La bomba estalló, y Stan lo hizo con ella.

Yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me di la vuelta, sin querer ver aquella imagen, la gente empezó a salir del gimnasio casi inmediatamente, alarmada tras haber escuchado la explosión y corrió al campo de rugby para ver qué había pasado, únicamente encontrándome a mí de pie allí, ya no quedaba nada de Stan.

\- ¡Kyle!- Me llamó Kenny corriendo hacia mí seguido de Butters.- La gente decía que te habías suicidado.- Me dijo preocupado abrazándome al ver que estaba herido, tanto por la explosión como por la pelea en la sala de calderas.- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Acabo de volver del infierno.- Suspiré, al ver a Butters de pie detrás de Kenny, hice que este me soltase y me acerqué a él, quitándole la chaqueta de Cartman.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Butters molesto por el gesto, en lugar de responderle, le besé la mejilla, manchándosela de negro debido a que tenía la cara quemada por la explosión.

\- Lo siento, Butters, pero ha llegado un nuevo sheriff a la ciudad.- Respondí poniéndome la chaqueta de Cartman.- Se acabó la guerra. Ahora, si me disculpas.- Dije al ver a Clyde cerca de nosotros en una silla de ruedas.- Clyde.- Le llamé acercándome a él.- ¿Estás libre esta noche?

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Mi novio ha... me ha dejado plantado.- Me corregí.- Así que he pensado que si no tenías planes esta noche podríamos ir a mi casa, hacer palomitas y... ver el señor de los anillos. ¿Me harías el honor de dejarme volver a ser tu amigo?- Pregunté ofreciéndole la mano, Clyde asintió tomándola inmediatamente.- Tengamos **17 años** juntos, Clyde.- Sonreí feliz de que me hubiese perdonado, él asintió apretándome un poco la mano.

En ese momento, me giré a mirar a Kenny y le extendí mi otra mano invitándole a unirse, este fue a dármela, pero antes de hacerlo miró a Butters, que permanecía de pie a unos metros de nosotros, totalmente solo. Este le dedicó a Kenny una mirada entre preocupada y molesta, como advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si aceptaba mi invitación, pero Kenny le ignoró y me dio la mano, al verlo, el rubio menor frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, totalmente despechado.

\- Butters.- Intervino Clyde de repente extendiéndole la mano.- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

\- ¿Yo...?- Musitó Butters al ver que Clyde estaba siendo amable con él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- Podemos tener 17 años los 4 juntos.- Sonrió estirándose un poco para que Butters se acercase. Este dudó unos segundos, pero al ver que los 3 estábamos esperándole, se acercó a Clyde y le dio la mano tímidamente.

\- Siento haber hecho tantas cosas malas...- Susurró avergonzado por su comportamiento, volviendo a ser el de antes.

\- Lo importante es que volvamos a ser amigos, aún tenemos tiempo para hacer las cosas bien.- Le respondió Clyde apretándole la mano.

\- Algún día seremos capaces de mejorar el mundo.- Sonrió Kenny al ver que los 4 por fin habíamos hecho las paces.

\- Pero mientras tanto, tan solo tengamos 17 años.- Asentí empezando a caminar para salir del campo de rugby sin soltarles la mano.

Por fin había conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando, tuve fe en que todo podía volver a ser como antes, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas y al final se había hecho realidad. Se sentía tan bien, sentir que por fin todo había terminado, que ya no tenía que volver a tener miedo, y lo más importante, que ya no estaba solo.

Era **_maravilloso_**...

 **...**

 **FIN**


End file.
